


Up or Down, in Handcuffs or Crowns

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Series: Domming Dia [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pet Play, Public Sex, Sharing, Spanking, Voyeurism, bdsm furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: Dia Kurosawa is a regular at MUSE, Tokyo's premier BDSM club, where she makes a game out of prowling the dancefloor for someone capable of taming her. Unfortunately for her, she's going to find more than one person who fits the bill tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is as much of a self-indulgent mess as the tags would have you think. That said, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> I've been wanting to mess around with really formalized BDSM, and this kind of ballooned out of that. It was also inspired by a favorite song of mine as of late, [You've Got an Expensive Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKnwNHLiWHM) (shoutout to the constant MVP [Butterfly_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream) for hooking me up with all the best song recs and for beta reading this), so I guess you could call it a songfic? Either way, it makes a good soundtrack while reading if you want one.

It was deep into the night when Dia Kurosawa took a sharp turn from Shinjuku’s busy streets, parting from throngs of tourists and partiers into a nearly barren alleyway that hid the kinds of businesses few would know to look for. The imposing presence of high rise buildings on either side immediately obscured the bright lights of the city from view, leaving the alley’s only source of illumination a single neon sign that flickered for her like a beacon. Dia made her way towards it with purposeful strides, opening the door underneath and entering into the club it marked, a deliberately obscure place whose name was spoken in whispers across the city and even the country – if only by mouths with a silver spoon in them.

**_MUSE _**\- styled as such, naturally - was perhaps the most exclusive club in Japan, servicing only the wealthy and well-connected and open just one night a month. Those nights were a social event that no one who wished to be somebody could afford to miss - what exactly went on, though, was a mystery to all but those who attended.

As she got in line to wait for her chance with the club’s bouncer, Dia shed her coat to reveal an elegant crimson dress that accentuated every curve of her body, all the way down to the pale of her ankles. A slit rode up the side of her legs, revealing tantalizing porcelain skin, as did the deep V of the neck that made an attraction out of her cleavage.

She didn’t know what fashion house the dress had come from and didn’t particularly care to check – she had just given her personal assistant her credit card and tried not to cringe when she received the bill at the end of the month. She was far too busy for shopping, but the reality was that she still needed to look the part of a sophisticated woman if she wanted to get into this club. No exceptions, not even for loyal patrons. Besides, for a businesswoman such as herself, what fun would anything be if the stakes weren’t high?

When she reached the front of the line, Dia curtsied slightly. One of the many archaic rules here, if only one that applied to people in the position she preferred to be in. After all, Muse was built on one simple concept: you’re either a dominant or a submissive, vetted heavily, establish prior consent, and play the part with _extremely_ strict guidelines for your behavior. That alone made all kinds of things possible, a playground for fantasies that might have otherwise been untouchable even at other BDSM clubs.

“Dia Kurosawa, submissive.” She looked at the ground, towards the bouncer’s feet, but smiled coyly. “Good evening, Maki-sama.”

The bouncer silently grabbed Dia’s chin with a thumb and index finger, lifting up her face to meet Maki’s own. “Kurosawa,” she replied in acknowledgement, although she sounded more indifferent than anything. “Here with a dominant today?”

Dia shook her head, which prompted the bouncer to smile in satisfaction, now much more interested in the woman before her. Undoubtedly, she was happy for the chance to have a bit of fun without someone to stop her – not that every one of Dia’s partners had managed to do so in the past. Everyone knew the bouncer enjoyed toying with submissives, but somewhere along the way, she and Dia had developed something far beyond that, a shared lust that reared its head effortlessly. Using her other hand, she reached under Dia’s dress without hesitation and rubbed Dia’s panties, coming into contact with the lips of her already-soaked pussy through a slit in the crotch.

“Oh, naughty girl,” Maki teased. Her condescending tone came seemingly effortlessly, but Dia could hear how heavily Maki was breathing as she slipped a finger inside with an audible squelch. “You’ll make a good little whore for whoever you snag tonight. I’d happily take your pussy for myself if I didn’t have better things to do right now. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Dia whimpered at the unprompted contact, all the more turned on knowing there were several people staring at her from behind right now. Still, she obediently kept her arms at her sides, even as Maki’s hand reached around back to grab at her ass. She secretly lived for the thrill of this moment every time she came to the club, the way Maki so callously used her and tossed her aside like it was nothing. As much as Dia preferred long term commitment, touching herself with that name repeated in urgent whispers under her breath had become a favorite pastime of hers all the same.

“Yes, ma’am, I would like that,” she groaned in reply, betraying the truth without hesitation. Maki groped her harshly in turn, an unspoken command for more. “I’d be a good fucktoy for you, ma’am.”

That seemed to satisfy Maki’s dominant tendencies. She slid her finger back out as her face returned to its usual disaffection, a wolf in sheep’s clothing lying in wait for its next meal. “You know the drill,” she said authoritatively as her hands let Dia go and gestured for her to spin around.

Dia did so, blushing vividly at the myriad of faces that had just witnessed the show. They all knew what Muse’s mythical head bouncer was like, but that hadn’t stopped many from gawking, while others merely looked at both Maki and Dia with lust clouding their eyes – she preferred not to give the latter group any satisfaction, so she quickly composed her face as she felt Maki handcuffing her hands behind her back. That, of course, was one of the club’s many particular rules governing submissives – they were to be cuffed at all times without permission to the contrary.

Dia jiggled her wrists for a moment, testing the cuffs and savoring the way they restrained her. It was ironic, but being handcuffed was a liberating feeling for her and one of many reasons why she preferred this club; it reminded her that she wasn’t a businesswoman anymore, not for the rest of the night. No more stress or decision making, only complete and utter submission. Here, her only freedom was just who she allowed to take it from her.

Last but not least, Maki dropped the key in one of several small lockboxes by the door, where it would patiently wait to be claimed by its rightful bearer. “Go on in,” Maki commanded. She grabbed Dia’s ass once again and gave her a push towards the door, prompting Dia to squeak despite herself. Already soaked from her treatment, she made her way into the main atrium of the club, where lights pulsed and the low thump of a dance beat echoed throughout.

The room already had a number of people in it – some relaxing on the couches, some at the bar, and even more engaging in various forms of depravity. Though most sex was contained to the myriad of side rooms and the play room tucked away in the back, it certainly wasn’t outlawed here. On the couch nearest the door, Dia saw a prominent politician with his head ensnared between the legs of a woman in garish dominatrix gear. Elsewhere, an actress Dia recognized from a recent movie she’d seen, dressed in naught but a negligee and panties, blushed as two others groped and fondled at her exposed body. Dia noticed the distinctive wire of a bullet vibrator leading into her panties.

Never one to join in on someone else’s sinful acts, Dia instead opted to find a seat at a bar on the opposite side of the room. The click of her heels and confident gait of her step had more than a few eyes turn to her, and she reveled in the attention, though she had no interest in returning it.

Dia was here on a mission, after all, a hunt for a partner who met her strict standards. Between her regal looks and her lack of preference for the gender of her partners, she’d never had an issue with a hookup in her life, so she wasn’t about to act like some floozy and latch onto the first person that took an interest in her or engage in some fleeting sexual act. Dia Kurosawa respected herself too much to settle for that.

Instead she took a seat at the bar and attempted to find the bartender, but whoever might have been on duty was nowhere in sight. She cursed under her breath, having been planning on bribing them with a quicky to get her cuffs off and a cocktail in her hand. Before she got the chance to track someone down, however, she found her attention being stolen by a new presence immediately to her right.

“Well, you’re a cute little thing, aren’t you? Can’t imagine what you’re doing at a bar with your hands all tied up like that.”

Dia frowned, the surprise not entirely welcome, but still she spared a glance to survey the person who had taken the barstool beside hers. The woman was dressed in an impeccably cut suit, blindingly white with crimson shirt and tie, one that managed to give her something of an imposing figure while still drawing attention to her ample bust and hips. Dia’s gaze might have lingered on the gaudy outfit, but it was instead drawn to the woman’s hair, which complimented her suit with a strikingly golden blonde.

While Dia might have otherwise blown off such an obvious pick-up attempt, the rules were different here – Dia demurred to proper etiquette by moving her gaze downwards, but she was more than capable of a subtle rebuke in the process, if only to test this new presence. Her gaze only drifted as low as the woman’s breasts, but not lower. It seemed rather silly to her, but the gesture was a grave insult by the standards of the night.

“Good evening, ma’am,” Dia politely responded. “I think you can figure out what I might be at a bar for.” While she couldn’t see the look on the woman’s face, the soft giggle that escaped her lips painted a clear enough picture.

“We have an uppity one here, don’t we?” the woman asked no one in particular in an amused lit and the faint tracings of some European accent. “I certainly hope you know the etiquette here, pet. You need to be a bit more…” Her voice trailed off as she raced a hand to Dia’s hair, using it as a grip to harshly yank Dia’s head so that it was pointed at her feet. “…respectful of those above you,” she finished with a sunny smile.

That single action was enough to instantly excite the most depraved corner of Dia’s psyche, like the answer to some unspoken question plaguing her mind, but she wasn’t about to let that fact get the best of her.

“My apologies, ma’am. I should better know my place,” she offered with the faintest whiff of snideness in her voice as she gazed at heels that could only have cost more than she made in a week - hardly chump change.

“You really should,” the woman warned her in reply. “Someone like you should also know better than to let your guard down around the wrong person.” She brought hand to chin, gripping it with her index finger and thumb as she brought Dia’s gaze back upwards to meet her own, much as Maki had done only minutes prior. “You might get eaten up if you’re not careful.”

Dia scoffed. _Talk is cheap_, she thought to herself, and she’d heard plenty of talk before. “And who, exactly, is the wrong person?”

“Why don’t you find out?” With a dramatic flick of movement, the woman let go of her hand and pointed a finger downwards, leaving Dia to demure once again. “Tell me your name, pet.”

“Dia Kurosawa, ma’am.”

“Mistress,” she corrected in a smug voice of condescension. Without skipping a beat, Dia kept up.

“Dia Kurosawa, mistress.”

“Good girl. Age?”

“Twenty-eight, mistress.”

“Cup size?”

“B, mistress.” Dia frowned. She was being toyed with.

“I can work with that,” the woman remarked with a snicker. “What company are you with?”

Now Dia’s breath hitched ever so slightly, the tracings of her paranoia enough to throw off her rhythm. “You don’t need to know that.”

The woman paused, a wry _“huh” _escaping her lips. Idly, Dia heard the ice cube clinking against the glass in her drink. When had she gotten a drink?

“I suppose you aren’t wrong. Position, then? I need something to work off of, I’m sure you understand.”

Dia supposed she could divulge that much, if nothing else. “CFO.” She paused, pondered. “Of the Japanese region, mistress,” she added. No use mincing words, but no gain in overselling herself without reason. Dia had plenty of accomplishments to stand on as it was.

“Interesting_,_” the woman replied with an amused sigh. “I have an offer for you, Dia dear.”

Dia felt the faintest whiff of rosey red blooming on her cheeks as she heard her name spoken so plainly, no air of formality or dignity in the way it had been uttered.

“Tell me,” she offered plainly.

The woman chuckled, if only under her breath. “Keep your tone in check and I’ll let that one slide. I want to have you for the night, Dia, but you need to know something before you can say yes.”

“You seem confident that I will, mistress.” Dia raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I only just met you.”

“And yet pets who want to have a good time rarely refuse, dear.” With a quick glance upward, Dia caught her suitor grasping her glass of what seemed to be whiskey, swirling it around and watching intently as its sole ice cube was ensnared in the whirlpool that formed. “I own this place, you know. Built it up with my business partner from scratch. We were both already something, CEOs and all, but...” she laughed to herself, some kind of amusing memory or humored thought Dia might never discern. “Well, now we’re even more, don’t you think?” She waved her arm in a grandiose gesture, painting the dancefloor as her own personal kingdom, herself its queen.

Dia’s mind went blank as it attempted to process those words. They couldn’t be right, she had to be lying; and yet, when Dia looked up to pitch golden locks of hair, braided and tied up in that strange little loop, the cogs in her brain began to turn. The club’s management _was _a mystery, and the owners being important figures in their own right would explain that enigma. But CEOs?

Dia frowned, mind frantically flipping through a mental rolodex of any name worth anything in the city. Blonde hair, foreign accent…

“You’re Mari Ohara,” she whispered in a moment of revelation.

A smile crept its way across Mari’s mouth. “You know a thing or two, I see.”

“Of course I do,” Dia replied curtly before shortly catching herself. “It is an honor, mistress,” she demurred. “I’m very familiar with your work running Ohara Hospitality Services.” Her head would have sunken lower if it could, suddenly a tad fearful for her social standing if she didn’t sufficiently suck up.

At least, in a way she hadn’t already been considering doing.

“Oh, please,” Mari scoffed. “Don’t be such a bootlicker. Well…” she paused, a humored smile meeting Dia’s gaze when she glanced upward in indignation. “Not _that _kind, anyways. The whole reason I wanted to make this place was to have something I could lose myself in. Some people may use the club as a negotiating table, but for me it’s all about pleasure.” She chased the sentiment with the last of her whiskey, leaving only an empty glass that was set back down with a sharp _clink._

Dia raised her head to properly meet Mari’s eyes with her own. “Then why tell me about yourself?”

Mari rapped her fingernails against the crystal, once, twice, three times before she responded. Dia wasn’t sure if it was an idle motion or a nervous habit. Did CEOs even have nervous habits?

“Because you deserve to know what you’re getting into,” Mari finally replied. “I have power here, and it wouldn’t be fair to you if you didn’t know that. Plus… if you’re as devoted to your work as I like my pets to be to their mistress, you’ll be rising through the ranks of your own company soon enough. Don’t want you getting into a meeting with a potential business partner only to find out that she’s fucked your brains out. Not that it would change how I treat you,” she added with a wry laugh to punctuate the thought, as if the notion of treating sex with even an ounce of weight was a novel concept to her.

Dia paused to ponder Mari’s words, to allow them the heft they deserved instead of carelessly tossing back her own. Over her years, Dia had learned to be careful, even wary, about giving herself over to someone who had power over her.

“So?” Mari looked at her expectantly, dusky eye shadow giving her eyes a sultry quality as they trained themselves directly on Dia.

“With all due respect, mistress, I’d rather see where the night takes us before I respond.”

“Good, I like the chase anyways,” Mari replied, voice dripping with innuendo. Her hand reached for Dia’s face, dragging a manicured nail down her cheek until it came to rest at the corner of her mouth, ever-so-slightly smudging her lip gloss. “It’ll just make it all the more fun when I finally get my hands on you.” Without skipping a beat, Mari’s husky drawl took on an exuberant cheer without giving Dia a chance to reply or dwell on her words. “So tell me, what are you into? What are your limits?”

Flushed, Dia stared at Mari a minute, her mind lingering on the sensation of Mari’s hand coming to rest on her cheek. “I, uh-”

“Speak, pet.” Mari cut her off with an imposing command, another whirlwind change of tone that Dia struggled to match pace with. “Don’t mince your words.”

“Anything,” Dia quickly replied. “Anything. Nothing illegal, of course. Or gross. No wax, either.”

Mari’s eyebrows rose, laced with a wry intrigue. “No wax?”

Dia frowned. “I don’t like the sensation, is all.”

At that, Mari laughed. “Of course, dear. You’re a funny one. Now... tell me what you _really_ like.”

“My kinks, mistress?”

“Exactly. What makes Dia Kurosawa need a fresh change of panties?”

“That’s an awfully crude way of putting it,” Dia replied with the faintest hint of a scowl, but Mari only smiled, unphased. “But if you would like to know, I suppose I should tell you. I like…” She paused, pondered. “I like servitude. I like being degraded and disciplined, punished when I falter, shown off and displayed when I succeed. I like being the perfect slave to someone’s whims and everyone knowing it.”

“Really now?” Mari studied Dia carefully, eyes roaming the curves accentuated and flaunted by Dia’s dress. “I could tell you were a masochist from a mile away, but an exhibitionist? That one’s surprising.”

Dia blanched. “I suppose you could phrase it that way, yes. I enjoy being watched,” she admitted somewhat hesitantly.

“I think this will work out perfectly, then, my little animal_,_” Mari cooed. Before Dia could even begin to object to the horrid pet name, Mari continued. “I’m a generous mistress, dear. I like to share my pets. Watch, let them serve someone else for a bit. Are you okay with that?”

“That… wasn’t what I expected,” Dia replied with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, we’re both full of surprises then, aren’t we?” Mari giggled as she reached a hand up to run slim, delicate fingers through her own hair.

Dia merely sighed. “I suppose we are. I’d be willing to try, mistress, within some amount of reason.” Really, she was surprised by how easily her lips had supplied approval, but unconventional relationship structures were hardly an exotic topic at a BDSM club. _This is just a bit different_, she told herself to moderate effect.

"Good! Now that that’s been settled, we’re going to have to get some gear for you, aren’t we?” She put a finger on her chin and hummed thoughtfully before examining her new toy. “What's your favorite color, dear?" She waited patiently, eyes betraying no intent behind the question as Dia paused in contemplation.

"Black. A color of simplicity and refinement."

Mari chuckled. "Something else I could see from a mile away. Are you a little black dress type, then?"

"I've been known to wear one when I need something out of someone,” Dia replied with a sly smile. “Men are simple creatures."

"Refinement and empowerment? We've hit a gold mine here," Mari exclaimed with perhaps a bit too much glee. With no hesitation, she gave a loud whistle and a staff member seemingly apparated out of thin air a few seconds later. In the periphery of her vision, Dia caught short, wavy, ashen locks of hair just barely kissing the collar of the woman’s dress shirt.

“What’s your name, dear?” Mari asked in a soothing, matronly voice.

“You Watanabe at your service, Ohara-san!” The girl gave a salute, then turned to smile at Dia, her eyes lingering longer than they perhaps should have. After a fleeting moment You visibly caught herself, turning back to Mari with a sheepish look in her eyes. She was attractive and fit, if a bit too doe-eyed to look at home in a place such as this.

“Cute,” Mari whispered under her breath with a cheshire grin, though the remark was promptly drowned out by the whirlwind of synthesizers before it could reach You’s ears. "Well then, You-chan, a collar and leash would be _wonderful_." She paused, a finger to her chin as if pondering the choice. "Oh, and her key, a harness... and those handcuffs won’t do, let’s get some new ones. All hot pink, yes? Not that fuzzy bachelorette party garbage, get me something high quality."

Dia's confidence quickly left her face as she sputtered. "Hot pink? Why?"

That seemed to be the response Mari was hoping for, as evidenced by the rather gleeful smile that crossed her face.

“Because that’s what I want, of course. Are you questioning me, _pet_?” She leaned in close to Dia as she lingered on the word _pet_, enunciating each consonant with a childlike enthusiasm.

Dia paled, caught off guard in the trap this woman had deliberately set for her. “No, of course not, I just-”

“Well then,” Mari interrupted her without a care. “No issues then, right? Oh!” She turned around to You, a finger raised in the air. “I believe my pet here wanted something to drink, so why don’t we fix that,” she crooned. “What would you like, dear? It’s on the house.”

Dia stammered for a brief moment, but quickly composed herself, if only so that Mari wouldn’t have the satisfaction of seeing her continually caught off balance. After pondering the question for a brief moment, wracking her brain to try and think of something that might come across well to her new dominant, she clicked her tongue as if to announce her arrival at the inevitable conclusion. “Champagne would be wonderful, thank you.”

Mari hummed in contemplation for a moment, a finger on her chin. “Do we still have that 1987 Veuve Clicquot?” You nodded, and Mari looked back to Dia. “It’s a great vintage, you’ll love it!”

Dia’s frugal side couldn’t help frowning. “That’s quite expensive, is it not? I don’t need anything so extravagant.”

“I’ve got an expensive heart, dear, don’t worry about a thing.” Mari returned her gaze to You after waving a dismissive hand in Dia’s direction, quickly swatting away any resistance. “There we have it, then. A bottle of our finest champagne for my pet and I. Would you be a darling and fetch all that for me?”

With a grin and a nod of confirmation, You promptly wandered away on her mission before a protest could be uttered, leaving Dia alone with her new dominant and waiting patiently for whatever may come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: you can artificially inflate my ego by [following me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/lebkuchennn)! (And also get updates on my fics, but that's beside the point.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me (as did the whole thing, really), but at least it resulted in more of my fav rarepair. For anyone who's here for Maki, I promise you'll enjoy the final two chapters. :) Lastly, as always, I couldn't go a fic without [Butterfly_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream) around to take the hit for everyone else and tell me what needs changing.

With You away and the bar currently far from packed, there was little to distract Dia from the novelty of her situation, having tentatively agreed to being the pet of a wildly successful hotel magnate - possibly the strangest bedfellow Dia had found yet. Of course, that wasn’t to say that wealth or success was what mattered to her; this particular magnate just happened to be alarmingly attractive and radiating a self-assurance that threatened to border on arrogance.

Dia was long past the stage of her life when she would deny how compelling that kind of confidence was, however.

“So, Dia…” Mari’s smile turned suggestive as she reached her hands to Dia’s body slowly, as if savoring the knowledge that she had a new body to touch and explore. With the back of a finger, she traced a line down Dia’s collarbone, all the way to her sternum, just gently grazing the side of her breast. “Whatever brought you to my humble abode?”

Dia scoffed, if only to try and distract from the rose blooming on her cheeks. She felt as though she were dangling from a string, waiting to see if Mari would try to claim what lay before her. “I sincerely hope you don’t live in this haven of debauchery,” she replied with little thought, just words spoken for the sake of saying anything that might distract from the myriad of distracting feelings brought by Mari’s touch.

“Oh, but wouldn’t that be fun? Never a shortage of cute things to keep on a leash… that’d be nice,” Mari mused. “I only need one, though. One that doesn’t talk back, anyways.” She chuckled as her hand slipped past the slit of Dia’s dress to caress the soft of her thigh. It strayed close to her panties, but remained a tantalizing distance away.

Dia took the hint and demurred. “It was generous of you to choose me, mistress.”

A ghost of a smirk crossed Mari’s face, just as the dance beat thudding in the distance cut out, leaving a brief moment of silence that hung in the air before the squeal of a bassline inevitably punctured it. “Good answer. Now, back to my question.”

“Well… a few years back, I had long-term owners. My boss at the time, as well as her wife. I didn’t live with them, but I usually spent weekends as their pet. They liked to take me here, show me off. Apparently her wife had some significant connections. I got the sense that I shouldn’t ask what they were, but they got me in the door all the same.”

Mari raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “And who were the lucky couple?”

“Eli and Nozomi Ayase. Would you know them?”

Mari let out a laugh as soon as the two names crossed Dia’s lips. “Of course I do, they were some of my best customers! You’re right, though, you _definitely _don’t want to know what kinds of connections Nozomi-chan has. When they last mentioned they had a new pet, I never would have guessed that it was you. What happened to them?”

Dia flinched at the question, but she was long past dodging it. “I uh… I got promoted over Eli-san’s head. Corporate politics. My relationship with them didn’t last very long after that,” she admitted with a nervous chuckle. “I still talk to Nozomi-san occasionally, though. It’s hard not to stay close when you’ve done the things I did with them. Last I heard, they’d drifted away from that kind of activity.”

Mari tutted. “Shame, Eli Ayase left the best bar tabs. More importantly,” she added with a grin, “I would’ve _loved_ to get my head in between her wife’s thighs.”

Dia found herself gawking at Mari’s shameless comment, despite it being a rather tame admission given the standards of the night. Any response she might have sputtered out, though, was futilely cut off when You returned with Mari’s requests. With a ceremonial pop, the champagne bottle was opened up and poured into waiting coupe glasses, while a variety of BDSM gear splayed across red velvet was placed on the bar nearby for when Mari deemed it relevant.

You turned silently to leave them be once again, but Mari quickly had a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. “Not yet, darling. Stay there for the time being, won’t you?” 

“Of course, I’ll just be over there until you call me over-”

“No no no,” Mari interjected with a gentle force to her words. “I saw your eyes lingering on her. Do you like what you see?” Mari’s own gaze drifted to Dia, pausing on her exposed cleavage, and You’s eyes silently followed their lead. The two of them both drank her up for a brief moment, leaving Dia to heat up under their gaze until Mari turned back to her employee, a knowing look on her face. “Be honest, dear.” When You nodded in confirmation, mouth parted ever so slightly in bemusement and eyes flicking back to Dia’s figure, Mari hummed. “Good. I want you to stay right here until I’m ready for you, okay?”

Mari didn’t even wait for a reply before turning around, leaving You to watch silently as she picked back up where she had left off. “So? You never finished your little tale, I believe.”

Dia frowned. “I had expected some privacy.” You’s presence, marked by curious eyes trained directly at her, refused to leave the forefront of her mind. Their gaze lingered on her breasts and on the metallic gleam of the handcuffs constraining her, a marking of her servitude, and Dia couldn’t help but feel exposed and vulnerable - the feeling of being watched had always served to trigger her baser instincts, the effect evident in the way her stature and demeanor shrank.

“You really think you’re going to get any privacy at the _bar_? Besides, I thought you said you liked being seen, pet.” Mari gave her a smug look, one that said she was taking pleasure in testing her, like a predator toying with her pray.

Dia frowned, not liking how easily Mari had already begun testing boundaries, but she quickly remembered an adequate means of both dodging the issue and putting herself back on the offensive; she was still waiting for her cuffs to be unlocked so that she could taste the champagne that Mari had splurged for, and she wasn’t about to let some... _mind game_ keep her from doing just that.

“That’s beside the point, mistress. I’d like to enjoy my drink,” she added somewhat testily, tugging at some invisible rope to see if the woman beside her might loosen her grasp.

“Be my guest, dear. You knew subs aren’t allowed at the bar without a dom, and yet you came for a drink anyways, did you not? I like to reward that kind of conviction,” Mari said with thinly veiled sarcasm weaved into her words. She waved a hand towards the glass, and Dia quickly realized that she wasn’t interested in providing any give. With a smug look creeping its way across her face, Mari leveled a gaze at Dia, one that reminded her distinctly of her sorely-missed former owners. It was attention to the details, after all, that got her flushed.

Dia stole a sidelong glance to You, who was watching with wide, curious eyes for her next move. Seeing what she had to do, she swallowed the lump in her throat and bent over the shallow glass in front of her. Without the use of her hands, she was forced to experimentally stick out her tongue and begin lapping at the champagne as a cat would a bowl of milk.

Mari threaded fingers through Dia’s hair as she did so, dragging nails across her scalp in a loving pattern. “Don’t forget your place, dear,” she said in an even, firm tone. “Walking up the bar like you own the joint?” Mari let out an audible _tsk-tsk_, the sound awash in condescension. “You think you can flaunt the rules, but I made them to keep bratty little submissives like you in line. I won’t hesitate to remind you of that. Understood?”

Dia turned beet red; she noticed people eyeing her curiously, at least one person with an audible snicker, and it was enough to mortify her. She felt embarrassed and out of place, in over her head in an environment where she normally had complete control. She forced herself to nod before swallowing the lump in her throat and returning her tongue to the champagne.

“Good. This is a _much _better look for you... but enough about that,” Mari continued. “It’s funny you mention those two, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan. I believe I may have heard quite a few things about you from them.” Her voice was a slow drawl, as if she was savoring every single syllable that escaped her lips. “They used you like furniture, kept you in chastity, whipped you, made you stand at attention for hours at a time until you pissed yourself. Pretty hardcore stuff, isn’t that right?”

Dia blushed a vivid red hearing that Mari knew just how far she liked to take her love of degradation and servitude. The rational part of her didn’t want anyone to be made aware of her most depraved activities, but having strangers know about them was a shameful thrill all the same.

“They were good owners,” Dia replied meekly as she bent down to lap at her champagne again. At a loss for words, she had simply resigned herself to focusing on her drink. It was good, the way a sting of acidity hit her tongue with each contact and the faint aftertaste of alcohol blanketed the back of her throat.

“Maybe you need a new one, then, someone who can remind you of your place more often.”

Dia turned to Mari, eyebrows raised, now that her drink had been sufficiently drained. She felt the initial hints of a faint, comforting buzz, the kind that enhanced her obedience. “Are you propositioning me?”

Mari just laughed. “We’re long past that point, darling. You’re done, aren’t you?” When Dia nodded meekly, she hummed in approval and turned to You, who was attempting some kind of subtlety as she tried to hide her embarrassment, eyes wide and cheeks rosy red at the kinds of things Mari had been saying - not that she was at all succeeding. Mari thought as much, if her amused giggle said anything.

“Come here, You-chan,” she crooned as a finger crooked to lure her in. Like a puppy, You was instantly at heel, looking at Mari expectantly. Dia’s eyes widened as she found herself gawking at the outline of You’s erection, pressed tight against the constraints of her slacks, but Mari hardly seemed phased in the slightest. “I need you to get back to work in a minute, but…” Mari put a finger to her chin in contemplation, before raising it in the air as if to announce that she had reached the conclusion of her thoughts. “Tell me something, dear. You’re new, right? Why did you want to work here?”

You’s eyebrows furled as she pondered the question. She didn’t want to look bad in front of her boss, perhaps, but Mari seemed to have an almost matronly air about her, one that prompted You to answer with more honesty than Dia might have expected.

“I, uh... I wanted to learn how to be dominant,” she admitted with a bit of a blush. “Me and my girlfriend have been getting really into that stuff recently, but Riko-chan’s really confident about it and I’m not, so…”

“You thought you could learn by watching?” Mari finished for her with an amused smile on her face. She gestured to the BDSM gear on the bar with a flourish of her hand, drawing You nearer to it. “That’s perfect. Help me relocate everything to my usual corner, and after that… why don’t you get my pet ready, hm? Would your little Riko-chan mind that?”

“You mean, like…” You frowned, before her eyes suddenly shot wide. “Oh! Oh, no, we just, I-” You paused, visibly swallowing the lump in her throat. “She would be mad at me if I didn’t,” she finally worked herself up to say with a nervous laugh. “We both sleep around.”

“Good, good. I’d really like you to,” Mari added for good measure. “If _you_ want to, that is.” If You wanted to panic at the thought of taking her boss’s toy, she certainly didn’t have the chance.

“Of course I do, ma’am,” You replied somewhat hesitantly. She grabbed the BDSM gear and champagne, balancing cuffs and glasses carefully as she led Dia and Mari over to a secluded area, only a raised floor and red velvet signifying that it was cut off from anyone else’s use. It looked out over the rest of the club’s atrium, secluded from the brightest of the dance floor’s lights and yet on display to onlookers all the same.

And as she watched Mari splay herself across the polished leather of the couch, Dia couldn’t help feeling as if it was Mari’s throne, a projection of her power and confidence. It made her look regal, someone worthy of obeying and serving. Dia wanted to tell herself that she still wasn’t convinced by the air Mari exuded, but some primal part of her was currently saying otherwise.

As soon as they were settled, You picked up the key and palmed it, staring intently at the bright pink design that matched the handcuffs. Dia’s current cuffs were swiftly unlocked, and Dia took the opportunity to sip on a newly refilled glass of champagne, courtesy of Mari. You reached for the new handcuffs next, but Mari stopped her with an audible _tut_.

“No good, You-chan. She needs to put on her harness first, doesn’t she?”

Both You and Dia instantly paled, both beginning to understand what Mari was inching them towards, but neither dared say a word as You reached for Dia’s dress, bunching up the fabric with hands that shook ever-so-slightly.

“Is this okay?” she whispered, only relaxing when Dia gave her a nod in reply. “You’re really pretty, Dia-san.” Dia thought to explain that the honorific wasn’t proper given their positions, but the formality was cute, so she simply raised her arms to grant her dress passage as it lifted up from around her. You drank in her exposed body with parted lips, eyes gazing longingly at the enticingly open panties Dia wore and her translucent bralette that showed off every tantalizing inch of her breasts, framed in intricate weavings of silk.

From behind You’s back, Dia saw Mari gazing on at the two of them, biting down on her bottom lip with undisguised lust. When she noticed Dia staring at her, she smiled warmly. “Why don’t you touch her, You-chan?”

“But-”

“No buts,” Mari interrupted. “She’s a slut, dear, she only exists for our amusement. She won’t mind. Isn’t that right, pet?”

Dia put her hands at her sides instinctively, gaze pointed downwards. “I… wouldn’t mind if you’d like to,” she replied, duty and desire overtaking hesitation. Long ago, she might have objected to the notion of being made available to a stranger, but over time Maki’s callous touch had broken her down and endeared her to the idea. “I’m yours,” she said, and that was all she had to say.

Soon, You’s hands experimentally reached for Dia’s breasts and began messaging them. Dia let out the faintest hint of a whimper and dug her nails into the sides of her thighs, leaving pitch red indents strewn across porcelain skin. Eventually You’s hands slipped under her bralette, teasing her nipples with an energy that was beginning to slip into an uncharacteristic fervor. She was clearly getting past her apprehension now, instincts taking control over from self-restraint.

“Do you like that? Does that turn you on?” You’s breaths had become shallower as her hands moved with more enthusiasm, exploring Dia’s body with voyeuristic intent. One crawled up her back and threaded itself through her hair, while another roamed towards her ass, kneading it with lithe fingers.

“Yes, ma’am, I…” Dia’s voice faltered, melting into an embarrassingly enthusiastic groan as You grabbed her by the scalp and pulled her head to the side, bearing her neck and collarbone, pristine skin ready to be abused and punished.

“Atta girl, You-chan!” Mari exclaimed. “A good dom marks her property, doesn’t she? Go for it!” She let out a cute little cheer, one that Dia might have been inclined to crack a smile at if not for the fact that You’s mouth had met her collarbone, planting kisses all up and down its length and drawing a slow shudder from her. Each kiss formed a small trail of saliva tracing a path all the way up to Dia’s neck, where teeth found themselves biting down on skin. You sucked with abandon, occasionally increasing the pressure to elicit a few moans of pain and pleasure from Dia until she began to attend to new spots, one after the other, and finally drew away to admire her handiwork.

“I, uh... I might’ve gotten carried away,” You remarked with a sheepish smile to Dia as her eyes lingered where the bruises had been planted. Still, her hands didn’t leave Dia’s body, resting on each side of her hip comfortingly. “Maybe I should put on the harness.”

The process went by surprisingly quickly, You adeptly getting the myriad of leather belts into place until they wrapped themselves around Dia in an intricate web, squeezing and enhancing her breasts and drawing attention to her dripping wet pussy.

Finally, Dia’s collar was attached, leaving her looking the perfect archetype of a submissive. She presumed it was a good look for her despite the garishness of the pink leather, not that she needed to be told so; You and Mari were both practically drooling, and she was happy to revel in that attention.

“I made a good choice,” Mari muttered to herself as she snapped out of her stupor. She stood up to face You, giving her a pat on the head. “Good job, You-chan! I think you deserve a reward for your hard work, don’t you agree?”

You stared at her, bemused. “A reward? I appreciate it, but… did I really do all that much?”

Mari gave only a childish _pffft_ in reply as she beckoned Dia closer with a crooked finger. “Nonsense, there’s never a good reason not to treat yourself. You’re clean, aren’t you?” She sighed when You only looked at her in abject confusion. “_Clean_, darling. STDs?”

“What?” You went wide-eyed, staring at Mari. “Oh! I- I mean I am, but-”

“Good!” Mari twirled her body around towards Dia, not even bothering to pretend as if she was prepared to accept an objection. “Be a doll and suck her off, would you?” She stared with faux-innocent eyes, even as Dia sputtered at the crassness of the request.

“Excuse me?” Dia found her expression souring by instinct as it met Mari’s gaze.

Mari only laughed, however, and her eyes broke with Dia’s to explore her naked body. “Darling, I’ve got you collared and dressed in the sluttiest thing I could think of. Don’t think for a moment that you’re anything more than a couple holes to fill when I want them filled.” She spoke matter-of-factly, not even giving Dia the option to resist. “You-chan showed you a good time, and now you’re going to show her one in return.”

Dia steeled herself, knowing perfectly well by now that it was an exercise in futility to pretend as if she was above such acts. Instinct told her to be indignant, but the truth by now was that she was more than happy to let Mari take the weight of dignity off her shoulders. “I… I will, mistress.” She looked towards the handcuffs, still strewn across the table. “May I use my hands to service her?”

The quick thinking earned a smirk of approval from Mari. “Good on you for checking, pet. Go for it.” With a gulp signifying her swallowed pride, Dia turned to You, who had been standing there shell-shocked, mouth open wide for an objection that refused to form.

“Allow me,” Dia offered. She guided You onto the couch and deftly undid the button and zipper of her slacks, pulling them down to reveal her erection straining against the confines of her briefs. With slow, deliberate movements, Dia gripped the base of her cock through the fabric and began stroking it slowly, feeling it twitch and pulse under her grip.

“My apologies, You-sama,” she uttered between labored breaths. “I was negligent in my duties to have done this to you without offering to provide any relief. It must be so painful...” Her thumbs hooked themselves onto the waistband of You’s underwear, pulling them down so that they crumpled at You’s feet and her cock sprang free, each picture-perfect vein fully visible. “I promise I’ll take care of everything,” she added with as much sincerity as she could muster.

You let out only a choked noise in reply, words failing to reach her as Dia’s head leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her balls as her hands gripped each side of You’s hips. The kisses continued, one after another, until she eventually began making her way to the base of the shaft and up. They left a faint trail of lip gloss all the way up to the head of You’s cock, which Dia slowly took between parted lips. She stayed like that for a few seconds that felt as if they stretched into an eternity, suckling gently at it and swirling her tongue around in circles to extract needy, desperate moans from the woman above her.

“I… I need more,” You whined. Her fingers weaved themselves into Dia’s hair, hewing close to her scalp as they applied a gentle force downwards, a silent plea for Dia to take the rest of her cock. Dia obliged, slowly beginning to bob up and down, each time descending further down on You’s cock and savoring the salty, bitter taste of precum as it leaked from her tip. Her hand joined in next, using her saliva as a lubricant to stroke You in time with her head’s movements.

“You know, You-chan,” Mari chimed in with that matronly tone of hers, “if you want more you have to take it. Isn’t that right, Dia?” She leaned forward from her place on the couch to reach out and ruffle Dia’s hair as Dia continued to bob her head up and down, unable to reply in nothing more than wordless moans.

You’s eyes widened, her words impatient and pleading as she spoke them in reply. “Can… can I fuck her face?”

Mari giggled. “Of course, dear, use her however you want. What’s mine is yours.”

“Really? Yes ma’am!” You replied with a bit more enthusiasm, and she turned back down to Dia. “Just tap my thigh if it’s too much,” she whispered tenderly. “Okay?”

Dia would have scoffed at the notion that she would ever need to tap out, but the sincerity was sweet, so she tapped once as confirmation. That was apparently enough for You, who immediately wasted no time in acting on her request. She began to direct Dia’s movements with vigor as her grip on Dia’s hair tightened, pushing her up and down with increasing intensity. Strained grunts left her mouth every time she bottomed out in Dia, tangling together with Dia’s muffled moans into a primal kind of symphony. Dia took the abuse dutifully, and as You’s cock began to hit the back of her throat she repressed her gag reflex as best she could.

She was a warm hole, after all, a toy to be fucked and used. Nothing mattered aside from that, and she refused to fail in her duties. When You finally pushed her head all the way down and held it forcefully to unload down the back of her throat, Dia swallowed every last drop of her cum with grace as she knew a good submissive should.

As soon as she had finished, You released her vice grip, allowing Dia to fall back onto the ground and gasp for breath. Even You seemed exhausted, laying back on the couch expressionless, as if her soul had up and left her body. They sat their for a few minutes in a blissfully peaceful haze, each recovering from the ordeal, until Dia could finally work up the energy to turn to her owner.

Indeed, Mari seemed to have enjoyed the show. She had a warm glow on her face and half-lidded eyes, hand buried in her pants as she lazily fingered herself. Dia desperately wanted to join her, to have something, _anything, _buried in her soaked pussy, but she hadn’t been given permission. Instead, she settled for watching Mari, who eventually spoke up.

“Bravo, my dears! What a show,” she crooned in that saccharine sweet voice of hers, even as she continued to pleasure herself. “How was she, You-chan?”

The question seemed to have stirred You back to the land of the living, and she gave a sluggish yet nevertheless enthusiastic salute. “She was amazing, ma’am,” she replied enthusiastically. Next she turned to Dia, her grin softening. “I hope that wasn’t too rough for you.”

“It _was _rough,” Dia replied with a small chuckle, “but I was happy to be of service.”

“You know,” Mari interjected, “I can’t help but wonder if this is the secret to bonding with my staff… perhaps I should give Umi-chan some time with you next,” she mused with a mischievous laugh.

Before Dia could be flabbergasted at the suggestion, however, she was distracted by a gasp from You. At the mention of Umi’s name, You had practically jumped out of her seat, hurriedly hiking back up her slacks and fumbling with her belt. “Fuck, I completely forgot about work! Sonoda-san is going to be so mad…”

“It’s okay, dear, we’ll soon be headed in her direction anyways. I’ll take care of that, just go knock ‘em dead!”

You gave her one more salute in reply before scurrying off, and like that their time together was over. In the back of her mind, Dia couldn’t help but wonder if she might get to see You again - perhaps it was evidence of Mari’s magic that Dia couldn’t resist the thought of being loaned out again like that.

As You’s form melted into the crowd before them, Mari finally turned back to Dia with naked desire. “You did a good job servicing her. Now… do you want me?” Dia nodded eagerly. “You made me so wet, dear. Come here, get between my legs and take responsibility for your actions. It’s my turn.”

With the comforting glow of the alcohol to make her receptive, Dia was coming to realize that to service Mari Ohara was as natural a state of being as to breathe. Her service to You may have left her frustrated and aroused, but now she recognized it as merely the prelude to this moment, the chance to pleasure her mistress. When Mari uncrossed her legs, Dia indulged the silent request to continue making a show of their affair and got into position so that her head was between Mari’s thighs, back to the crowds occupying the club’s atrium.

In turn, Mari unbuckled her belt and undid the zipper of her pants. Dia found herself staring, entranced as they revealed the picturesque folds of Mari’s pussy, already glistening and dripping wet. Not even concerned by the notion that Mari hadn’t been wearing any panties – not that her own choice of crotchless attire had really been all that better – Dia found herself patiently waiting for the merciful command to begin servicing the woman who now controlled her completely and utterly.

“Good girl,” Mari said in a low, husky voice. A hand reached down to grasp the D-ring of Dia’s collar, giving it an experimental pull. “There’s only one thing you should care about right now. Tell me, dear, what is that?”

Dia paled, the words barely registering in her mind as she fixated on every detail of Mari’s pussy, all the while imagining how sweet it might taste to her tongue.

“I…” Dia’s voice trailed off as she struggled to get a grip on her own mind, to wrestle it back from the miasma of her desire long enough to formulate a coherent thought. “I only care about your pleasure. I want to serve you.”

“And if I tell you to serve someone else?”

Dia faltered, words catching in her throat, but she knew what she wanted to say. She thought of the way You touched and used her, how happy Mari was to see Dia in service of another. She had felt so proud of herself when her mistress’s eyes lit up like that. “Then I would happily obey them as if their every command were yours,” she dutifully responded.

Dia looked up, desperate to see approval in Mari’s eyes, to be the puppet suspended by Mari’s string. By now she had thoroughly let herself enter a subspace, one she couldn’t easily pull herself out of. Absentmindedly, she wondered what her employees would think of her if they could see her as the rest of the club did – if they would ever respect her authority knowing that as soon as she got off the clock, every bone in her body craved nothing more than to submit so completely and utterly to someone else. The thought managed to turn her on even more, imagining her entire corporation knowing the way she lived for the thrill of denigration.

And as Mari grasped locks and strands of hair as black as the night sky to guide Dia to her rightful spot, she wallowed in the knowledge that people were watching her as she ate out her new owner. Hers, and hers alone. Her tongue dipped in and out of her mouth, just grazing the lips of Mari’s pussy and her already-hardened clit. Mari wasn’t having her teasing, though, and forcefully pulled her in so that she had no choice but to thrust her tongue inside.

“I didn’t ask you to pussyfoot around it,” she cracked. Perhaps it was fitting that she was the only one who laughed at her own bad excuse for a joke – not that Dia could have if she wanted to. When Mari spoke again, though, her voice was entirely sober. “Make me cum. Now.”

Flushed, Dia obediently put purpose in the movements of her tongue as it traced the length of Mari’s walls over and over, switching between forceful thrusts and frenzied licks that caused Mari to cry out every time Dia came into contact with her clit. Each and every noise Mari made, the juices dripping from her pussy, the way her thighs tensed with every movement of Dia’s tongue - Dia wanted it all, and there was no point in playing coy about it if her mistress didn’t want her to. 

With a selfish intent, she lifted Mari higher and higher, eager to hear more of those moans sweet as candy, until Mari came with a prolonged shudder. Her body spasmed as she called out Dia’s name, told her how good a girl she was, and Dia reveled in that praise as her mouth worked to draw out her new owner’s pleasure so that she might drink it in. When it was through and Dia leaned back, gasping for air, she looked up in the hopes of more praise.

Mari had tipped backwards with her lower back resting against the cushion, a blissed-out smile spelling out her afterglow in no uncertain terms. Idly, her hand found itself on Dia’s head, ruffling her hair gently where it had been so forcefully pulled before.

“Good… yeah, that was good…” Mari sighed, more to herself than anyone, while Dia dutifully sat and waited for her to snap out of her high. When that finally happened, however, the satisfaction had left her face. Instead, it morphed into a disapproving glare as she tutted dramatically, tapping on the ritzy watch that adorned her wrist. “I’m disappointed, that was far too slow. I’m going to have to punish you if you’re to learn what it means to be my pet, I suppose,” she crooned in a sadistically playful voice.

“But-” The stubbornness laced into every bone of Dia’s body wanted to object, to assert that she had done an incredible job, _thank you very fucking much, _but the way Mari leered at her without any attempt at hiding her aim prevented Dia from voicing the thought. Instead, the part of her that craved a punishment, no matter how arbitrary the reason, won out.

“Yes Mistress,” she replied in measured words. “Please teach me a lesson. Make me deserving of your graces.”

Mari let out a little chuckle as she grabbed a leash that had been left splayed out across the bar, clipping it to Dia’s collar, before doing the same with her new handcuffs. “Good choice of words, pet. You’ll learn soon enough, trust me.”

While they made their way across the dance floor and weaved through throngs of dancers, Dia saw every eye trained at her. Her nudity itself was alluring, she knew, but framed in the ostentatious pinks of her harness it was openly flaunted for the myriad of strangers staring at her. In that moment, she realized why Mari had chosen the color for her. Black suited her, but the neon pink sent a message:

_ Admire my pet, but don’t forget she’s mine. _

So as lustful gazes beared down upon her, Dia rebuked each and every one. All she cared about right now was her owner, her Mistress, and the hope that with their trip to the play room lay the next step in the progression of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't prove that Nozomi _isn't_ a yakuza boss in this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again. Exactly a year and one day after this was originally posted, the third chapter is finally here! For anyone who's been waiting all that time:
> 
> 1) I love you.  
2) I haven't skimped out on the goods - this is what the last two chapters were building up to, and it's about as long as those combined.
> 
> A lot has happened since I posted the last chapter of this, and I'm really grateful to everybody who's encouraged and motivated me while I slowly got back into the process of finishing it. Special shoutouts go to [usermechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics) for riffing on my mentions of NozoDiaEli in chapter 2 last year to craft [something really wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056025), and to [Yousorosho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousorosho) for helping me workshop key elements of this chapter as well as being a really huge source of encouragement <s>and pointing out whenever I mixed up Mari and Maki</s>.
> 
> This upload also marks two years of time spent in the Love Live fandom as a writer, which is absolutely insane to think about - I'm lucky to have made some incredible friends along the way and am unendingly grateful to everyone who's been supportive of me during that time and continued to watch as I grew into a better author. I don't plan on bailing on LL anytime soon, and I hope you'll stick around as well. Lastly, chapter 4 is nearly done - I’m just working on a way to wrap it up. Expect the finale sooner rather than later.

If the dancefloor had been the high of the evening, all blaring music and unapologetic hedonism, then the club’s play room was undoubtedly the comedown. The room was quiet and muted, neon lights and fog machines traded for a normality that almost seemed out of place - if not for the variety of BDSM furniture scattered about.

The opportunities for play available here were elaborate, and it seemed that even at this hour of the night, many had already decided to take full advantage of them. On the other side of the room, a woman had even been tied up and suspended in the air, leaving her exposed and vulnerable to the whims of the dominant circling around her.

Mari clearly had no interest in anything that novel, however - at least not yet. As Dia was led by the leash towards the staff member keeping watch with a mix of trepidation and excitement, she noticed Mari’s eyes geared towards a rack of equipment on the wall nearby, making explicitly clear what was going to happen next.

“Umi-chan! How’s my favorite little stick in the mud doing?”

Judging by the scowl on the woman’s face, Umi wasn’t particularly thrilled by the new presence in the room.

“Mari, can you please keep a lid on it? There’s people in here trying to focus.”

In response, Mari looked to the couple in the corner and chortled. “I don’t think we need to worry about distracting them, looks like they’re well on their way to a good fuck.”

Umi sighed, cradling the bridge of her nose with two fingers in abject frustration. “You- you can’t just _say _things like that!” After a brief pause and a long exhale, she spoke up again, any care she might have still given having been thoroughly tamped down. “Okay, fine. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, nothing special. I just need something to punish my new little toy with.” Mari smiled as Dia found herself shrinking back, uncharacteristically flustered by the way Umi had begun glaring at her naked form. When Umi began to reach for the rack behind her, however, Mari tutted loudly. “Don’t worry, Umi-chan, I can take care of that myself. Instead, why don’t you be a doll and go fetch Makicchi for me?”

Umi frowned. “Maki is busy, Mari, you know that-”

“And I need her for business,” Mari interrupted Umi chidingly. “Just have that sweetie You-chan take over, the night’s gone on long enough that she can handle bossing around whoever’s left. She needs the practice,” she added wryly, more to herself than Umi.

Umi opened her mouth wide, as if preparing some exasperated rebuttal, but it closed itself silently before a protest could be uttered..

“Yes, of course. Right away. I will leave you to your...” Umi stared at Dia once again, eyes roaming her naked form until they came to linger on her exposed, dripping slit. “..._activities_.” Umi enunciated each syllable with a sneer, as if it needed to be made perfectly evident how much disdain she had for whatever those _activities_ might entail.

Before she could walk away, though, Mari shouted after her. “Oh, and Umi-chan? Do be a dear and don’t me mad, but I had to borrow You-chan. For, uh… reasons.”

Umi only leveled a deadpan look in return. “Why do I work here?” she asked, undoubtedly more to herself than anyone else. It didn’t take long for her to depart with head held unreasonably high, leaving Mari free to take a crop and palm it in her hand. She gave it an experimental twirl before humming in approval, then turned to Dia with a measured smile on her face.

“Don’t worry about Umi-chan,” Mari assured her, “I’m not entirely sure why she works here either. Really, she just needs to get dicked down more often… metaphorically, anyways. Or literally, who knows!” After granting herself a chuckle, her voice returned to a seriousness more befitting of the punishment she was preparing for. “I have plans for you, dear, but first I need to show you what standards I’ll be holding you to.” With a quick series of motions she unlocked Dia’s cuffs and handed her the other end of her leash. Dia gave her a confused look. “You’ll need your hands,” Mari explained curtly. “Spanking bench. Go.”

Dia didn’t need to be told twice before she scurried to the nearest piece of furniture, taking a minute to admire its leather sheen before bending over it, exposing the curves of her ass to the cold air and planting her hands firmly on the ground on the other side. She waited nervously, breath bated as she imagined the ways her inadequacy would be recorded on her skin for all to see. When she finally heard Mari’s heels clicking against the floor, inching ever closer, Dia found herself squirming.

“You’re pathetic, you know that? I had high expectations of you, but you couldn’t even eat me out right. What do you have to say for yourself, pet?” With each word came a sharp edge that pricked at Dia, tearing down every last ounce of resistance with a beautiful, graceful efficiency. It didn’t matter that she had done a good job, not when she had she had granted Mari the power to decide otherwise.

“I’m sorry Mistress, I’ll do better, I promise-”

_Smack._

Before Dia could keep begging, she heard a whistle pierce the quiet ambiance of the room as the crop lashed down on her bare skin. She cried out in pain, mind focused on the sharp sting it had left behind.

“Do I look like I care about your promises? You’re nothing but an animal, dear, you can’t be trusted for anything.” She rubbed the leather of the crop against Dia’s other ass cheek, marking her aim before lashing back down on the skin.

_Smack._

Dia let out a pitiful cry, but that only seemed to excite Mari. “What are you?” Mari shouted.

_Smack._

“I- I’m a whore,” Dia replied between whimpers and groans.

“More!”

_Smack._

“I’m a whore, and, and, and I’m worthless and stupid and I need you to break me in and make me a good fucktoy!” If Dia wanted be mortified that she was bearing her desires so plainly for anyone within earshot, each lash of the crop was timed perfectly to disrupt her concerns. All she could do was endure and stay strong, not letting the pain overwhelm her - after all, each welt was merely a reminder of her place as a submissive, and it was her duty to accept them all with grace and poise.

“Like you used to be, isn’t that right? For the Ayases?” Dia could hear Mari taunt her, every word a stark reminder of how looked down upon she was in this moment. “Has it been so long that you’ve forgotten how to obey properly?”

_Smack._

“Yes! Yes, god, I miss them so bad- ah!” _Smack. _“I miss Eli and I miss Nozomi and I miss how much purpose I had serving them and I just want someone to treat me like that again!”

Dia flinched, fully expecting the next lashing of the crop to come down upon her sore skin, but she instead felt a hand rub her gently, almost comfortingly. “Honesty is a good look on you,” Mari cooed with a softness uncharacteristic of the moment. “We’re almost done, dear, just a little bit more. You’re doing so well.”

Dia heard the riding crop clatter as it fell to the floor, just moments before Mari brought an open palm down on her rear. Dia cried out at the impact, less painful than the crop and yet so much more visceral a sensation.

“I knew I wanted you the moment I saw you, dear. You looked like you were just waiting for someone to put you in your place like the whore you are,” Mari drawled, taking care to enunciate the word _whore _just to drive home how little she thought of Dia. “I heard you were busy as soon as you got here, though, isn’t that right? Naughty girl,” she teased.

Dia’s cheeks burned bright red, even more so than they already had. “It was Maki-sama, I promise it was nothing,” she replied in half-hearted defense. Whether it was a fib or not, she wasn’t entirely sure.

“Don’t lie, pet, I know all about that special little _thing _you two have going. You don’t get to sleaze around like that and not be punished for it.” Her command was punctuated by yet another spanking, a harsh sound that echoed throughout the room and harmonized with Dia’s helpless cries.

“It’s not sleazing!”

“Oh yeah?” Mari asked, a humored lit to her words. “Then what is it, then?” Her hand hovered, seemingly waiting for Dia’s answer to determine how harshly her judgement would come to bear on Dia’s tender skin.

“I don’t know, just a bit of fun! She’s hot and I like how she uses me!”

“You do, huh?”

Dia’s voice caught in her throat as soon as that smooth, achingly confident voice graced her ears. Craning her head to the side, she caught bright, pitch red locks of hair in her peripheral vision and immediately paled.

“Maki-sama, I-”

“Oh, save it,” Maki interrupted, voice painted with a disaffected apathy. “Hope you like my little gift, Mari.”

Dia froze up. “Gift?”

“What, she didn’t tell you? Of _course_ she’d make me do it.” Maki exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh. “I wasn’t about to let someone like you like you go to waste on all those loser doms I see you hook up with, and I was sick of hearing Mari bitch and moan about needing a good sub.” She circled around to Dia’s front, squatting close to the ground so that they were roughly eye level. “So I decided to play matchmaker.” She looked up towards Mari, a sly look on her face. “How’s her pussy?”

Dia blushed at the bluntness of the query, though she was clearly the only one. Mari merely began stroking the bruised skin of her ass, leaving Dia wincing, but the movements soon fell into a soothing regularity. Eventually, her hand made its way between Dia’s thighs, rubbing gently at her labia. Slow movements, up and down, up and down. They were comforting, a silent form of praise. If Maki even noticed the way Dia was trying not to groan and whimper, she didn’t say anything.

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me yourself, Makicchi,” Mari crooned, her words carefully calculated in their saccharine tone. “She’s been _such_ a good girl for me, and I’d like to treat her. Besides, I need someone to break her in for me. You can do that, can’t you?”

Now it was Maki’s turn to freeze up, but only in anger. She leapt up to her feet and stomped over to Mari. “Umi said you needed me here for business, Mari, not to fuck your new toy! What the hell?”

“It’s the business of pleasure, dear! I never lied one bit.”

“That’s not how this works- wait, what are you doing? You can’t just _finger _her right now!”

True to Maki’s words, Mari had discreetly slipped a finger inside Dia and was currently working in a second, forcing Dia to try and maintain her composure as she was discreetly pleasured, eyes half-lidded and teeth absentmindedly biting down on her bottom lip.

“Why can’t I?” Mari replied, her voice taking on a faux-innocent quality as she gently pumped her fingers. “I’m just getting her ready for you,” she added as if she were stating the most obvious fact in the whole world.

Maki groaned in exasperation and paced around, doing her best to be fed up, but Dia could see an erection straining against her pants already. “I never said I wanted to fuck her!”

“Oh, why do you always have to be so damn _stubborn_,” Mari moaned. Her fingers quickened their pace ever so slightly as she spoke, just enough to keep Dia always on the edge but never close to coming. “Don’t take it personally, Dia, Makicchi just doesn’t know how to actually take what she wants.” Mari looked to Maki again, ignoring the incredulous look that met her in turn. “Maybe if you got over all those stupid little infatuations of yours, you could learn to live a little!”

“Not everything is about BDSM, Mari,” Maki shot back. Mari only chuckled.

“You’re the one who plays bouncer at a BDSM club, darling. I’d think it would be.”

Before Maki could protest further, however, Mari continued addressing her in a voice laced with a sincerity that Dia hadn’t expected. “Listen, don’t play coy with me. I _know _you want inside of her - no one’s under any pretenses about that. I want her, you want her, she wants both of us - the only thing stopping us having a good time is you, dear.”

If there was any doubt to the veracity of Mari’s words, the increasingly visible erection in Maki’s slacks was proof enough to erase it entirely. Even some distance away, Dia could hear how heavily Maki was breathing as her eyes lingered on Dia’s harnessed form. It was painfully clear by now that Maki was holding back, hesitancy just barely restraining untamed lust.

“Just enjoy her, Mari,” Maki finally replied in a monotone voice. “I’m not going to get involved in this.” She began to turn and walk away, making it clear that the conversation was over, but her footsteps ceased when a long, frustrated sigh escaped Mari’s lips. She turned around, eyebrow raised.

“You’re really going to make me work for this, aren’t you? Fine then, I’ll spell it out for you in a language you can understand.” Mari paused, staring Maki down harshly as she spat out her next words, a finger jabbed in Dia’s direction.

“I’m giving you this bitch’s cunt, do you want it or not?”

That was enough to stop Maki dead in her tracks as the naked aggression with which Mari spoke subdued her demeanor into something almost resembling meekness.

Maki stood there for a brief moment, as if pondering her options. When her lips moved to reply, her words were formed cautiously, like a test. “... Maybe I don’t _want_ her cunt. What if I want her ass?”

“Then take it,” Mari responded curtly. “Do you really think it matters to me in the slightest how you fuck her?”

Dia should have been positively indignant at the treatment she was suffering, talked about like some measly object with no regard payed to her presence. However, the heat radiating from her core as Mari continued to finger her only amplified the shameful lust she was feeling. Mari’s hand had picked up its pace ever so slightly, a sporadic rhythm enough to keep Dia dangling on the edge of satisfaction, her palm just barely brushing against Dia’s clit every time her fingers bottomed out in Dia’s pussy.

Mari _knew _she loved being talked about like this. Dia could tell. She’d played the last of her cards long ago, and Mari had so gleefully taken them from her.

And now Maki stepped forward, one foot after the other as if they were made of lead. She looked to Mari, then to Dia, her eyes ever more purposeful. It was enough to send Dia’s mind racing, awash in possibilities for what might come next.

“Fine,” Maki finally said. She paused for a minute, as if her mind were still lingering on the taste of acceptance against her tongue, then closed the distance between her and the spanking bench that Dia continued to straddle.

Finally Mari moved her hand from Dia’s pussy, ceding her territory with a gleeful smile wielded like a weapon. She bent herself to Dia’s ear, whispering words sweet as syrup. “You better be a good little whore for her,” she crooned. “If you do, I promise it’ll be a night you won’t forget.”

And thus she drifted away with little pomp or circumstance, leaving Dia to Maki’s whims. Maki walked in circles around the bench, looking at Dia with the eyes of a predator cornering its newest meal. Dia looked up to try and measure the lust in Maki’s eyes, but they had already reverted to their usual opaqueness. Without anything to discern, she could only sit and wait, rubbing her thighs together in a futile effort to generate enough friction to satiate her lust.

But before she could even linger in that state, Maki closed in with a single swift movement, grabbing hold of Dia’s hair with a single fist and violently pulling it upwards so that Dia’s gaze met her own. Dia cried out in pain, but she couldn’t deny the arousal evident in the timbre of the sound.

“I’m going to be rough,” Maki said in slow, deliberate words. “I’m going to do what I want and I’m not going to give a fuck about how you feel about it. If you don’t like it, you can go crawling back to Mari.” She threw her head in Mari’s direction to illustrate the point, then turned back to stare Dia directly in the eyes. There was no hint of generosity in her expression, no room for Dia to even think. Every word was suffocating, but Dia lived for that thrill. There was no hesitation in her heart, not anymore.

In the distance, the kick drum thumped with punishing consistency and the bass throbbed. Both rang hollow in Dia’s ears, lost on a mind that was consumed by desire for the woman in front of her. She stared at Maki, letting her gaze sweep across the cut suit she wore as if its contours might reveal some fundamental truth about the woman her mistress had chosen for her to sleep with.

No, Maki wasn’t just some fling Dia had been commanded to please. In Maki Dia saw _another _mistress, one who was just as adept at filling every corner of Dia’s brain with nothing but pure, unfettered obedience. The only difference lied in their methods, but while Dia felt at home among the mindgames and maneuvers of someone like Mari, she couldn’t deny the primal nature of Maki’s brute force.

“I will do as you please, Mistress,” she obediently replied. In her peripheral vision, she caught Mari nodding in approval, an action that gave her far too much joy for her own comfort.

“Good, then get up and get these clothes off me.”

Dia wasted no time in doing so, eager to prove her worth and desire to her new owner. She scrambled up, only stopping for the briefest of moments when she stood on her own two feet and suddenly felt how sore her rear had become from Mari’s spanking. Still, it was child’s play in the shadow of what was to come, and the thought filled her with a captivating dread.

As she closed the difference between them, her hands found their way to Maki’s shirt first. She unbuttoned it slowly, button by button, until the black lace of Maki’s bra and the bare skin of her breasts revealed themselves. Maki stood perfectly still, her breaths calm and relaxed as she continued to pierce Dia with her gaze. Maki’s blazer came off along with the shirt, though Dia made sure to fold each properly and set them down on the table - an attention to detail that awarded Dia a _look _from Maki, one that seemed positive if nothing else.

In truth, every second that Dia spent without Maki doing something, _anything, _to her was pure torture. The seconds passed by with all the weight of an entire decade; where Maki had previously been so eager to take advantage of Dia’s body in ways that sent her head spinning, now she remained impassive. Whether it was genuine indifference or some kind of test was a question that addled Dia’s mind as she reached her arms around Maki to unhook her pushup bra, breath hitching as it pulled away to reveal the supple skin of her breasts. Dia gazed upon them with due reverence, earning from Maki an exhale of air that seemed intended to resemble a laugh.

Finally, she reached down to Maki’s pants, a lump forming in her throat as she undid the belt and fly. The tension was palpable, the air thick with lust as Dia struggled to swallow it. Her hands ghosted the bulge in Maki’s pants, but before she could pull away Maki took over. She grabbed hold of her pants and tugged them down, letting them fall so that she could step out of them, clad in little more than a pair of panties that struggled to contain her cock.

_Maki’s cock. _It was a strange thought, and suddenly Dia realized that she had never even known what was underneath Maki’s pants all this time. The revelation only encouraged her, though, elated in the knowledge that she would have her mistress truly inside of her. Dia looked up at Maki with due deference, just to understand where this was headed. She wanted desperately to take Maki anywhere - her hand, her mouth, her pussy, hell, her _ass_ if that was requested of her.

And yet Maki only stood there, looking hallowed as she gazed at Dia with that same inscrutable distant look. It only broke when Mari let out a loud whoop from her corner in the room. Before Maki turned around, Dia swore she saw a hint of red cross Maki’s cheeks.

“Sh- shut up, Mari. Let me do my thing.”

She was met only with a blasé shrug from Mari, however, who seemed by and large unaffected by Maki’s hostility. “I’m only encouraging you, dear. She’s my fucktoy too, remember!”

Maki turned back to Dia with a huff, her demeanor refreshed - if out of determination or pure spite, Dia couldn’t say. Dia continued to look to her for guidance, but she was rebuked with a scoff and a finger pointed downwards, forcing her to demure again.

“Alright, Mari. How should I fuck her, then?”

Dia heated up, but she did her best not to react, to ignore the fire in her core.

“And here I thought you didn’t care what I think,” Mari replied wryly. Dia clandestinely moved her gaze upward, just enough to see Mari close in on Maki, placing her hands on Maki’s shoulders and slowly massaging them. The action was intimate enough to make Dia feel as though she were intruding on a private moment, but she knew better than to assume Mari wasn’t intending for her to bear witness. Mari ghosted her mouth near Maki’s ear and whispered words Dia couldn’t hear with a saccharine smile crossing her bright, painted lips. Maki became visibly more and more flustered with each passing second, and before breaking away from her, Mari turned to Dia to give her a coy wink. Dia’s vision quickly darted back to the floor, not that it would have made a difference by then.

Only when Maki finally barked _“Up!”_ at her did she dare make a single movement, moving onto her feet with dutiful obedience as soon as the word was uttered. The corners of Maki’s mouth curled upward. “Good. Maybe Mari’s right about you being a smart little bitch after all.”

Dia bowed her head slightly, both to show respect and to hide the bloom of her cheeks. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Maki deadpanned in reply. “Stay there.” She walked away, just out of Dia’s peripheral vision. Dia was expecting her to come back, but Mari appeared instead, Dia’s pink handcuffs dangling from a finger.

“Hands in front,” she spoke in a singsong lit. It wasn’t long before Dia was restrained again, and Mari’s face took on a glib quality at the sight of her pet restrained once again. Mari guided her hands up into the air next, as high as they would go, before Dia realized _why _exactly she’d been cuffed again: a single, solitary metal hook that jutted downward from the ceiling. She felt her face flush as Mari brought her hands skyward until the cuff was secured on the hook, leaving her dangling with her toes just barely kissing the floor beneath her. Mari kept her hands on Dia, sliding them to her hips as she looked Dia in the eyes.

“You look beautiful like this,” she cooed. “Makicchi will love being inside you.” She brought her lips to Dia’s breasts, constricted and pushed outwards by her harness, and pressed kiss after kiss onto them. Each touch was soft and tender, a sharp contrast from how eagerly she had abused Dia’s skin just moments before. Still, for all her reverence, she kept her grip on Dia tight as a reminder of her ownership. Only when Maki had finally returned did Mari part from Dia’s skin, a soft giggle to meet Maki’s grumbling.

“I thought she was _mine _right now.”

“Can’t she be both of ours?” Mari replied. Her voice was playful, yet Maki seemed in no mood to indulge in her game. She dismissed it with a blithe wave of the hand, and Mari returned to her previous perch with a shrug to watch as Maki peeled off her panties, allowing her cock to finally come free. Dia was struck by the contrast; Mari fully clothed in her suit with a leering gaze painted onto her eyes, Maki stark naked and slowly stroking herself. Her sizeable length made the action hard to miss, and Dia found herself staring as Maki slowly made her way closer, inspecting Dia with a predatorial lust in her eyes.

“You’re such a whore,” Maki spoke in a low rumble as she took hold of Dia’s hair, gripping onto it tightly as she looked her in the eyes. “Mari clearly hasn’t been disciplining you properly. How could you show me your body like this?”

Dia opened her mouth to try and form a reply, but before she could even mutter a _sorry_, Maki’s palm impacted her cheek, leaving a searing red mark where it had been.

“Did I say you could talk?” Dia shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes and slick running down her thigh. Maki smiled. “Good.” In a single, swift motion, she hooked an arm under Dia’s right leg and lifted it up, bearing her soaking wet slit for Maki to rub her cock up against. It had been far too long since Dia had been able to have someone inside of her like this, and it was long-overdue; the pleasure from even that small amount of contact sent her head swimming, and she struggled to try and press herself as close as possible to Maki.

Suddenly the handcuffs felt suffocating; she wanted to be able to hold Maki tight, to show her reverence however she could. Yet it wasn’t the place of a submissive to act of their own free will, no matter how naturally the instinct to worship came to her. All she could do was bite her bottom lip to try and stem the tide of whimpers and moans that so readily gushed forth from her lips as Maki’s cock throbbed against her labia.

“Do you want me that bad?” Maki practically _growled_, the primal sound enough to trigger every one of Dia’s basest instincts. “Look at Mari and tell her.”

Dia swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to her owner, who looked at her with that same sly smile she seemed to always be wearing. The words came slowly at first, nervous and uncertain.

“I… I want Mistress Maki to fuck me.” She tasted the admission, just to see how it felt against her tongue. It was as intoxicating as the champagne had been. “I want her to fuck me with her cock, Mistress. I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long, I- I just… Mistress, god, I’m so horny! I want to be a good little cocksleeve for her, Mistress! I’ll do anything, please!”

She felt mortified by how readily she said such brazen, slutty things, yet they felt so _natural._ Mari only laughed in reply, loud and hearty.

“Makicchi, dear, have some pity on the poor thing. She looks so pathetic like this, it’s breaking my heart.”

“You can just admit you’re impatient to watch, Mari,” Maki shot back as she began lining up the tip of her cock against Dia’s pussy. “I’ll fuck her when I want to fuck her.”

“Hell of a threat, coming from someone preparing to do just that.” Mari leveled a smug gaze at Maki, who only glared in turn before turning back to Dia. Her hands ran up and down Dia’s bare figure, gliding past the network of harnesses that restrained her and emphasized her curves. Finally, they found themselves on Dia’s hips, gripping tight as leverage with which to suddenly thrust herself inside Dia.

The entire evening had been a question, a longing deep in Dia’s body that had prompted her to come here every single week in the hopes of someone quelling a fire that had been started so long ago.

Here, with Maki’s cock thrusting into her soaked pussy with ease, Dia had finally found her answer.

It was the way Mari looked on so warmly, the way Maki’s nails dug into her skin as she gripped tight. Mari had broken her down so efficiently, all in the aim of reducing her to nothing but a helpless fucktoy, and now Maki and Dia were both reaping that bounty in their own ways.

Maki started with some small glimmer of hesitancy, but a groan signaled that it was quickly vanishing. Her movements quickly became harsh and staccato; not from a lack of experience, but a lack of capacity to care about some silly little thing like ‘restraint.’ Her movements were only stifled by the unorthodoxy of their position, but considering their intensity, that was probably for the best. All Dia could do was dangle from her handcuffs and take it as best she could, moaning with each and every thrust that brought her and Maki closer together.

Soon they began to blur together, though, every movement and surge of electricity through her body all congealing into a haze of depravity. She caught herself speaking to Maki, though the words she formed with her mouth were lost even on her, the result of a baser instinct that her mind needn’t be bothered with. Regardless, she was quickly interrupted when Maki’s lips met her own with an almost feral hunger, an intensity matching the pace at which they fucked.

Dia’s eyes went wide for a brief moment at the contact, but with Maki’s touch came acceptance, need, desire. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the embrace, to feel Maki’s tongue as it slipped inside of her, to savor the way Maki’s cock throbbed and tore her apart. She moaned into Maki’s lips, and the vibration was met in reply by Maki’s hand threading itself into her hair, gripping it taught as leverage to pull Dia even closer.

Yet she was yanked from her reverie when Maki suddenly stopped moving, pulling out and away to leave Dia dangling, confused and lost in the subspace she had so easily slipped into. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to blink and regain awareness of her surroundings, but she could register little until she saw a head of blonde hair in her peripheral vision.

“Mistress,” she whimpered, grinding her body hopelessly against the space left by Maki’s yawning absence. Mari only giggled, running her hands ever upward along Dia’s harness, tracing a line toward her handcuffs. In a single deft motion, Dia’s hands fell limply and the heels of her bare feet finally kissed the ground. She immediately stumbled, legs weak from the fucking she’d recieved only moments before, but Maki was already by her side to catch her, allowing Dia to sink into her embrace.

“I didn’t finish satisfying you,” Dia remarked in a weak voice as Maki propped her up on her shoulder.

“Oh, I hardly think she’s done with you yet,” Mari replied from somewhere out of Dia’s vision. She strained to look, but still couldn’t quite make out the source when Mari spoke up again. “Still down for my little idea, Makicchi?”

“Just go ahead and bring it out,” Maki replied tersely, a light pink brushing her cheeks. Mari’s hum as she wandered away was answer enough that she would do as she was told, leaving Dia alone with Maki for the first time all night.

With Mari, Dia had been able to immediately kick it off. They had a shared _something _that reared its head between them, a spark that sent them both firing shots back and forth. Healthy competition, perhaps, or just compatibility.

With Maki, though, there was only silence.

Dia turned to face Maki, but was met only with a stone-cold gaze. She took the opportunity to at the very least scrutinize the deep violet of Maki’s irises, trying to glean some meaning from the way they shimmered in the ambient light of the playroom. She wanted to know who this mysterious new mistress was, who had teased and toyed with her for so long, but nothing came to her vision. Somehow, that alone fanned the flames of her arousal more than she cared to admit.

“May I kiss you again, Mistress?”

She wasn’t even sure why she’d said what she said, knowing perfectly well how far outside the realm of a sub’s place she’d strayed just by opening her mouth. Yet still she asked, her subconscious apparently evident on receiving a punishment.

What she didn’t expect was for Maki to _blush_, a crimson crossing her cheeks as she opened her mouth to try and form some sort of hasty reply. They stared at each other like that for a few fleeting moments, painfully silent, until at last Maki’s lips met once again and her stoic veneer rebuilt itself.

“I should punish you for asking that, you know.” The reply came out terse and unyielding, and Dia paled.

“Yes Mistress, I’m sorry, I just-”

But then Maki’s lips crashed into her own, swallowing her excuses whole. Dia’s eyes went wide with shock as Maki gripped her tight and pulled her inward, but she soon shut them without a single complaint in mind as her lips parted to allow Maki’s tongue passage. It was a rough kiss, full of passion and little thought - someone else might have called Maki a bad kisser, but Dia knew better. This wasn’t a bad kiss, it was _primal_. Maki was imposing herself on Dia, and all Dia could do as a good submissive was to keep time for her Mistress as Maki’s tongue forced itself inside of her mouth.

“You’re such a slut,” Maki murmured into Dia’s lips as she forced her tongue inside, exploring Dia’s mouth with a voyeuristic curiosity. Her hands roamed Dia’s body in much the same way, feeling up each and every curve.

Dia squeaked when Maki’s hand found its way to her ass, groping it harshly and prompting her to arch into Maki’s embrace. Maki just hummed in approval as she continued to make out with Dia, who eagerly reciprocated. Without even thinking, her arms found themselves around Maki’s neck, a vain attempt to pull Maki closer and show her desire in as plain terms as possible. It was all so perfect, until-

“You two are having an awful lot of fun without me, aren’t you?”

Maki and Dia both froze still as stone as soon as they heard the lithe contours of Mari’s voice echo across the room, their lips still pressed together while Maki’s tongue retreated sheepishly. Mari only laughed as she waltzed her way across the room, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Oh come now, don’t be so tense. I never said I disapproved, did I?”

Maki frowned against Dia’s lips before pulling away, turning to Mari with a glare.

“Did you get it?”

Mari nodded enthusiastically. “It wasn’t hard to get it set up given how… _distracted _you two were,” she replied with the faintest giggle before gesturing theatrically to the device behind her: a new piece of sex furniture that hadn’t been there moments prior. Dia blushed. Maki balked. “Should make for a fun time, don’t you think?”

Its design did little to mask its purpose - the furniture consisted of a place for Dia’s back, one pair of cuffs stretched out into the air on metal bars and another at the head, flush against the back. She blushed, but the action just became ammunition for Mari to level one of her self-satisfied looks at Dia.

“Like what you see, pet?”

Dia swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yes, mistress,” she replied, masking the growing flame of arousal burning a hole in her that very moment. Mari cooed softly, grabbing her hand and leading her towards it.

“That’s what I thought,” she replied with a glib look. “You may be a good little sub, but you’re still just a slut at heart. You can’t wait to have her back inside you, isn’t that right?” Dia just nodded silently, her face aflame as Mari motioned for her to lay down on the device. “Good girl. Lift your legs up for me.”

Dia did so with little resistance, laying on her back with her legs jutting straight up in the air as they were locked into place by the cuffs above. Even her hands weren’t safe, taken hold of with a grip that was distinctly Maki’s and wrestled back down towards her head, where they were locked into place with the second pair of cuffs.

Once again Dia found herself in her most natural state, bound and rendered entirely vulnerable to somebody else’s whims. That it was the whims of _two _people made the current moment all the more arousing and exciting as she tested her restraints, savoring the way they constricted her movement.

Humming in approval, Maki prowled her way around the piece of furniture, tracing a hand along Dia’s harness, all the way around to her rear and the porcelain of her legs. Dia’s breath hitched as a hand glided all the way down the inside of her thigh, resting perilously close to her soaked pussy. She was dangling on the edge of desperation, just a hair’s breadth away from begging for Maki to fuck her, but she kept hold of her patience.

Soon enough, it was rewarded. A sigh of relief met Maki’s touch as the tip of her cock was pressed against Dia’s labia, but no further relief came. Dia began grinding against it as subtly as she could, anything to generate a bit of friction, but Maki just laughed.

“You really think that’s where I’m going to be fucking you?” she jeered, head leaning between Dia’s legs to meet her gaze. “I have other plans for you, slut.” With a quick, brusk movement, she gestured to Mari, who replied by tossing her something that Dia couldn’t quite make out - that was, until Maki popped the cap off and squirted a clear liquid onto her hand. It was now entirely clear what exactly she was planning, and Dia flinched as she felt the cold sensation of lube rubbed onto her ass.

“You’re going to take her, aren’t you, pet?” Mari cooed from somewhere nearby. Dia craned her head to try and meet Mari’s gaze, but it was far from necessary. Mari apparated next to her in an instant, humming along with the beat in the distance as she ran slender fingers through Dia’s hair.

Truthfully, Dia couldn’t help but notice the way they acted around one another - it was almost as if they naturally fell into a depraved kind of feedback loop, with Mari’s kindness and Maki’s callousness enhancing and playing one another up. Dia knew there was more to them than just those traits - she’d seen Mari’s unrelenting dominance firsthand and knew that there was a tenderness to Maki simmering under the surface - but the current moment felt far too perfect for her to probe the thought any further. She just sank into Mari’s touch as Maki lined up her cock with Dia’s entrance and pushed forward, eliciting a silent scream from Dia’s mouth as her body was torn apart.

Maki slowly slid inside, languid yet nonetheless forceful, rendering the sensation was overwhelming - she was _expected _to take Maki, and all she could do was bit her tongue as she tried not to scream. Her only rest came when Maki had finally bottomed out in her, leaning forward slightly and huffing.

“She’s so fucking _tight,_ Mari…”

“Oh, I bet she is,” Mari replied slyly. Turning to Dia, she practically purred as she slunk forward towards Dia’s ear. “Do you like that, _pet_? You presented your ass to her like a bitch in heat, and now she’s taking it. How does that feel?”

She punctuated the question with a kiss on Dia’s earlobe, drawing out a small squeak.

“Y-yes Mistress, it feels incredible,” Dia managed to force out, her mind having melted away into a mire of arousal and shock. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she’d begun subconsciously grinding on the base of Maki’s cock, just trying to stimulate any amount of friction between them. Hadn’t it been hurting a moment before? The thought was so hard to even grasp onto, when all she could focus on was how good Maki’s girth suddenly felt inside of her.

“You’re such a whore,” Maki remarked with a cruel smile as she watched Dia grind helplessly against her. “You really want more of this, don’t you?”

Dia knew what Maki wanted - they _all _knew, and both of her Mistresses were happy to soak in the silence in the silence as Dia willed herself to say what any good submissive was meant to say.

“I want you to take me, Mistress,” she began slowly, just barely able to drag herself outside of her subspace long enough to form each and every word. She struggled against her restraints and sighed in relief at the lack of choice. All she could do was continue to present her ass to Maki and obey - and she loved it more than anything else in the whole world. “I’m such a slut, wanting you inside me like this. Please punish me for showing you my ass, Mistress,” she cooed, all the while grinding harder against Maki.

For her troubles, she finally began earning bitten-back moans from the woman above her. The sight of Maki biting the bottom of her lip in arousal was enough to completely melt Dia into a puddle of arousal and adoration for her dominants - hers, and hers alone.

As Maki began to pull out slowly and thrust back in with force, Dia let herself be taken and fucked mercilessly, freed by her inability to make decisions. There was no one to boss around, no work to be done, no appearances to be maintained. All she had to be was a good girl for the two breathtaking women above her, collared and cuffed and used as a fucktoy. Maki slammed into Dia over and over again, grunting in pleasure every time their skin met with a loud _smack_.

Evidently, it was enough of a sight that even Mari herself couldn’t remain a spectator any longer.

“There’s so many people watching, dear,” she cooed softly. Dia’s eyes darted around, validating Mari’s claim - the playroom had seemingly gotten busier while she’d been preoccupied, a steady migration of people from the dancefloor filling it up. “Do you want to put on even more of a show for them?”

Dia nodded eagerly, and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile as Mari got up and finally, _finally_, began unbuttoning her suit.

It was true that Dia wanted to put on a show, to be truly seen. Most people were lost in their own little worlds, but she could make out many darting their eyes over to the action going on, while others openly stared. The sight stoked her arousal even higher than it already had been; this was always her favorite part of the night, after all, being watched as she was used without remorse. But even the rush of exhibitionism couldn’t compare to the sight of Mari baring her body.

Even Maki slowed to a standstill inside of Dia as she watched Mari shrug off her pristine white sports coat, the garment floating gently to the ground. Her maroon dress shirt came next, unbuttoned at a painstakingly slow clip to reveal the black lace of her bra. Dia’s core practically _throbbed _for attention at the sight, Mari’s breasts enough to captivate all of her attention alone. Her pants came off next, revealing exactly how far she’d planned to go tonight - her bra was only prelude to the full ensemble of lingerie. Mari’s stockings and garter belt framed the curves of her hips and legs in complete reverence, her feet ensconced and displayed proudly in her heels. That she hadn’t even bothered with panties tonight made the sight all the more erotic; even in the blissful position she was in, all Dia could think about was getting down on the floor and worshipping every inch of Mari’s body, but her Mistresses had other plans for her in mind.

Mari slowly sashayed towards the furniture Dia was affixed to, swinging a leg over it in a single swift motion. Dia found herself face to face with Mari’s pussy once again, and the sight sent a surge of electricity through her instantly.

“Ready to go, dear?” Mari asked Maki playfully, her hand reaching down to paw at Dia’s breasts as casually as she might grab hold of an inanimate object. “It would be downright _cruel_ to make her wait any longer.” She demonstrated the point by discreetly pinching Dia’s nipples between her index and middle fingers as she groped at Dia’s breasts, prompting a loud moan.

“And you think _I’m_ the cruel one?” Maki asked in reply, scoffing as she ran her hands upwards along Dia’s legs until they could take hold of her ankles, right above the cuffs locking them in place. “You’d gladly keep her from cumming just for your own amusement.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Mari lamented theatrically as she began to lower herself, creeping closer and closer to Dia’s awaiting mouth. “It would be for her amusement too! You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pet?”

Dia was too far gone to reply, however, entranced by the steady drip of Mari’s juices as she lowered herself. Some landed at the corner of her mouth, hastily licked up and savored. Mari giggled.

“Oh, what am I saying? Let’s just get this show on the road.”

The two of them began having their way with her with little pomp and circumstance, but to Dia it felt like an explosion of touch; Maki’s hands gripping her ankles like a vice, her cock sliding out of Dia’s ass only to thrust back in. Mari’s pussy pressed against Dia’s lips, the sweet yet acidic taste of her juices overwhelming as they began to leak onto Dia’s face. It was all so much, so _perfect_.

Dia’s tongue darted out to lap at Mari’s folds much as she had done earlier, doing everything she could to draw out those beautiful sounds Mari made when she was being pleasured. Though they’d only known one another for a single night, there was already a comforting familiarity to the curves of Mari’s body and the symphony of moans escaping her lips. Mari’s touch felt like home_,_ far from a rendezvous with a stranger she’d only just met.

Truthfully, however, even focusing on bringing Mari to orgasm proved difficult when Maki was fucking her so roughly. She’d already needed to reapply lube once, and Dia was grateful for the consideration - Maki’s length was stretching her apart as it was. Every time Dia thought she was used to the fucking, Maki slammed her hips against Dia’s ass all the harder and sent her head spinning. Her pussy was soaked, juices trickling down onto Maki’s cock as though to beg her to fuck that hole instead, but for the time being Maki remained resolute in using Dia’s ass instead. Her face was scrunched up in a byzantine kind of pleasure, but no matter how much she tried to hide it Dia could see how much Maki was enjoying herself.

Her movements were becoming increasingly erratic, almost _primal_, as she beared herself down on Dia more and more. Every thrust of her hips felt like a command, an unyielding expression of dominance, and Dia had no choice but to accept them all. Mari followed suit, moaning Dia’s name rapturously as she ground against Dia’s tongue. The earliest stages of an orgasm were creeping up, and Dia knew more than anything else that she needed attention paid to her dripping wet pussy.

Perhaps it was a sign of some shared connection, then, that Maki slowed down at that very moment. Without even discussing the thought, she slipped herself out of Dia’s ass and stepped away for the briefest moment, only mentioning something about cleaning herself. Dia initially felt some measure of fear that she would be left high and dry without the feeling of someone inside her, but she was distracted by the need to pleasure Mari. Her tongue thrust itself in and out of Mari’s pussy, only pausing to pay attention to her hardened clit. It was enough that she barely noticed Maki’s return in the farthest peripherals of her mind - until Maki drove herself deep into Dia’s pussy, unleashing a wave of electricity over her.

The action was forceful enough that Dia had little time to adjust before Maki was back to fucking her. She let out moan after moan as vibrations against the lips of Mari’s pussy, and it was enough to slowly but surely bring Mari to her second orgasm of the night. She writhed and yelled as she nearly suffocated Dia, grinding helplessly in an attempt to milk whatever pleasure she could as she rode out the orgasm. Dia obediently swallowed all the juices that Mari squirted out, though it was hard to catch them all - her face was quickly soaked in the evidence of Mari’s love.

It wasn’t long before Maki began throbbing inside of Dia, undoubtedly thrust onward into the throes of her own lust by the sight of Mari cumming all over Dia. Her moves became haphazard and staccato as she fucked Dia’s pussy feverishly, coming closer and closer to her breaking point.

And then, without a word spoken, she came in Dia’s awaiting pussy, buried deep as she dumped all her seed inside. It was a wonder of this club that all subs were required to be prepared for this kind of intimate marking - Dia felt like the world had just come to a blissfully slow standstill as she felt Maki’s warmth pool in the depths of her core. As naturally as could be, she finally came to an orgasm of her own. Her pussy clamped down on Maki’s cock with a vice grip as she milked everything she could from it, safe in the knowledge that no harm would come from the lack of protection. She just let the pleasure wash over her like an ocean wave as she was made Maki’s and Mari’s, thoroughly owned and used.

The pleasure was so thorough and all-consuming that she barely even noticed Mari and Maki gingerly part themselves from her, knees wobbly and minds hazy. As they uncuffed her from the furniture she laid on, all she could do with her newfound freedom was to groan as she reached an arm out for Mari, who just giggled and took her hand. She and Maki helped Dia up and led her to a nearby couch, where she promptly collapsed in exhaustion, Maki’s cum still dripping out of her pussy onto the leather below.

“I need to…” Dia began to speak, mind foggy from the fucking she’d recieved. She took a minute to wrestle whatever word she needed to speak towards the forefront of her mind. “I need to wash up. I must look atrocious...”

In response Maki sat down beside her, and Mari shortly did the same on her other side. “It can wait a few minutes. Come here,” Maki ordered softly as she reached her arms towards Dia. With no resistance, Dia allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace, resting her head on Maki’s shoulder. Maki ran a hand through her hair slowly, cooing softly.

“Good girl,” she whispered. “You were so good for us.”

The comfort was strange coming from Maki, the woman who had so shamelessly taken advantage of Dia for ages. Yet she was a dom, and doms knew their aftercare - it wasn’t _so _much of a surprise, then, and Dia was hardly in a state to question the affection. She just let herself sink into Maki’s touch, content as could be with her head nuzzled into the crook of her Mistress’ neck.

She barely even noticed when she dozed off into a peaceful slumber, thinking of little other than Mari and Maki.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Dia noticed as she roused from the depths of her slumber was the feeling of soft satin enveloping her, the most luxurious sensation she’d ever experienced. She let out a faint whimper as she pulled up a comforter all the way to her neck, desperate to let its embrace shield and ensconce her from the bitter chill of the air around it. The second thing she felt, however, was much less pleasant. It was a tender ache that stretched across all her limbs and all the way into her core, making its presence acutely known as soon as she made the mistake of attempting to turn over onto her side. At the very least, the thrum of the pain did her the courtesy of thoroughly waking her up. She blinked a few times to get a grip on her eyesight, gingerly pulling herself up into a sitting position as she looked around at her surroundings.

This wasn’t her bedroom - that much was clear. What wasn’t so clear were the events of the night before, as all Dia remembered was that couch she’d shared with Mari and Maki. Perhaps this was one of their homes? It certainly looked the part, furnished with a level of finesse that screamed “expensive interior decorator in a torrid emotional affair with the word Rococo.”

However, before Dia could peel herself off the bed and explore, she made one last observation: Maki was sleeping beside her. The shock of another presence caused her to jump straight out of her skin, a hand hastily clamped down on her mouth to muffle the startled yelp that threatened to escape. Maki looked peaceful and _vulnerable _laying there in a way Dia had never before been able to fathom, crimson hair splayed all about and a faint damp spot where her mouth met the pillow. It was enough for Dia to stay there in a quiet sort of revelry once she’d stilled her heart, just taking in the sight of the woman responsible for the ache in her bones.

Eventually Maki began stirring as well, thin strands of light peeking through the shutters down onto her face. She groaned and turned to the side, ready to pull the covers up over her head in defiance of daytime itself when she saw Dia’s presence and stopped. Maki’s eyes opened and closed once, then twice, then shot open as she scrambled to cover her exposed breasts with the bedsheets.

“Good, uh,” she stammered highly uncharacteristically. “Good morning, Dia.”

Dia arched an eyebrow. “Good morning…?”

Her voice trailed off and drifted upward into an unspoken question, one that Maki answered only after the cogs in her brain had finished spinning.

“Maki. Maki’s fine.” Her cheeks were a faint red. “No honorific.”

“Well, good morning Maki.” Dia’s words came slow and measured, testing the waters of a scenario she was entirely unfamiliar with. After most nights spent prowling for a partner at MUSE Dia tended to find herself in her own bed by the time she fell asleep, even if that happened to be at six in the morning after a night of passionate lovemaking.

Still, she remembered what they’d done the night before, and it was enough to have her vision crawling across Maki’s toned form. As Maki shifted to perch herself higher on the bedframe, Dia caught sight of her morning wood tenting the bedsheets and the gears in her mind began turning.

“See anything you like?” Maki asked, seemingly having brushed off her awkwardness in favor of her usual apathetic veneer.

“I do, _mistress_,” Dia replied sultrily. Now that they were on a truly first name basis, the word carried a playful air altogether different from the night before along with a heat that warmed her all the way to the core. “Do you… need a bit of relief?”

Maki looked to Dia, searching her eyes for some glint that might reveal the offer’s veracity, before seemingly giving up. “You’re a good little toy, aren’t you? No wonder Mari likes you,” she added with a sly look as she pulled down the sheets, revealing her bare body for Dia. It looked heavenly in the soft morning light, rained down on by rays of sunlight as she revealed inch after inch of toned, perfectly smooth skin. Her breasts came first, then her stomach, then her erect cock, and the show had Dia already dropping into a toned-down version of her subspace from the night before as she prepared to worship Maki’s body.

Maki’s finger curled inward to beckon Dia forth, and Dia dutifully peeled the covers off her similarly-nude body and crawled to Maki, stealing a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated with tongue as she traced her hands along Maki’s body and swung a leg over to straddle her. Maki returned the favor in kind, allowing her hands to roam Dia’s slender form, cupping her breasts one minute and leaving possessive scratches down her back the next. It was after a few moments of passionate kissing that Dia finally pried herself from Maki’s embrace, giving an alluring smile as she snaked lower and lower down Maki’s body, leaving a trail of kisses until she’d blazed a path all the way to Maki’s erection.

As Dia hovered over its length, Maki threaded a hand into her hair experimentally.

“Are you okay with swallowing?”

“If you have to ask, you don’t have enough faith in me,” Dia shot back with a wry smile that earned a strengthened grasp on her hair.

“You’ve got a point,” Maki drawled in reply. “I shouldn’t have expected anything more from someone who’s ready to suck cock at nine in the morning. You’re such a slut.”

The dirty talk sent electricity through Dia’s body, leaving her knee-deep in arousal as she was guided down onto Maki’s cock, taking it inch by inch into her mouth until she’d reached its base. The finesse seemed to impress Maki, who subsequently loosened her grip enough to allow Dia to put on a show. She bobbed up and down, looking up at Maki playfully as she swirled her tongue around and cycled between angles, anything to leave her mistress in a blissful suspense.

“Good girl,” Maki grunted as Dia began using one hand to stroke Maki’s cock and another to tease at her balls. The attention had Maki tensing and untensing, just attempting to eek out all the pleasure she could from the moment. “I think I’m gonna cum soon. Get ready.”

That courtesy, delivered even as bruskly as it was, felt unusual enough coming from Maki that the words held a tender form of meaning in Dia’s mind that they might not have coming from anyone else. She renewed her efforts accordingly, motions more and more fast-paced until at last she felt Maki’s cock twitch in her mouth. She was pulled all the way down by the scalp, forced to swallow just to prevent herself from gagging as Maki tensed and unceremoniously shot her load down Dia’s throat. Dia swallowed obediently, grateful to at least not have the lingering, salty aftertaste of cum on her tongue as she pulled away.

Dia lingered there for a moment above Maki, just riding out the vicarious high of seeing her in the throes of orgasm. She looked so peaceful there, eyes glazed over and mouth agape, until at last she gained control of her mental faculties long enough to tug Dia toward her. Dia took the hint and situated herself next to Maki, wrapping her in an embrace as the two of them lingered in the afterglow.

“I didn’t take you for such a tender lover,” Dia remarked playfully. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Maki’s neck, taking a moment to breathe in the faint scent of… was that tomatoes? Whatever it was, it smelled nice.

“I’m not _that _heartless,” Maki replied with a laugh. “I just… have to get familiar with someone first, you know? After last night, well…”

“I’d say that counts,” Dia finished for her. “I certainly feel like I know you pretty... ‘intimately’ might be the right term, don’t you think?.”

“I see you’re still ready for more,” Maki teased with a smug look. “Do I need to put you in your place?”

“Oh, you already did plenty,” Dia reassured her. “I don’t trust myself to even walk in a straight line right now.”

“Sorry if I was too hard on you,” Maki replied with a faint grimace. “I carried you up here last night, you were really far gone by the time we’d both finished with you.”

At that Dia paused, lingering on the phrasing. They’d brought her _up _here? She laid there for a few minutes, not bothering to speak until curiosity got the better of her.

“Is this your home?”

“Uh, kinda.” Maki laughed sheepishly. “Me and Mari split this place for when we’re too exhausted to go back to our places. It’s right above the club.”

Dia stared, attempting to process the information.

“You’re her employee, but you share a condo?”

“It’s more of a penthouse,” Maki corrected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice that just came across as humorously snobbish. “Also, in what universe am I her _employee?_”

“It’s not my fault that you give off a peasant’s air, my darling,” said a mystery voice. Both Dia and Maki looked to the doorway, where Mari stood with a catlike smile on her face and an apron that read _Worship the chef_ \- in fact, it was the only thing covering any part of her body whatsoever. In her hand she held a spatula, which she rapped lightly against the wood of the doorframe.

“What, exactly, is that supposed to mean, Mari?”

“It _means_ that if you want people to treat you like a co-owner,” Mari replied as she prowled closer, “you should really act the part. I mean, _bouncing_? Such a brutish activity!”

“Like your little pickup artist routine is any better?”

Mari feigned offense. “I have no clue what you mean, Makicchi! I’m chivalrous on my worst days, just ask my dear pet!”

The corner of Dia's lips curled downward to form something close to a sneer. "Do you always cook pancakes in the nude?"

“I guess that’s a no,” Maki interjected snidely.

"Such a passé mode of looking at it, my dear," Mari lamented in a voice dripping with an operatic sort of melodrama, completely ignoring Maki. She waltzed closer to the bed and gave a twirl, as if some imaginary skirt would start bellowing in the draft blowing through the penthouse. Instead, all the act accomplished was showing off her bare ass. "I prefer to think of it as wearing the emperor's new clothes."

"Clever reference," Dia replied, an eye roll indicating her sarcasm. "But hardly much of a look."

"Oh, but you should see me in a crown." A cat-like smile crossed Mari's face. "That would complete it, no?"

Dia turned to Maki, amusement nowhere to be found in the contours of her sneer.

“Is she always like this?”

“If there’s an off switch on her, I haven’t found it,” Maki replied with an eye roll.

“And it hasn’t been for a lack of searching,” Mari remarked in turn to Dia. The unbridled smirk on her face said just as much as the flames on Maki’s cheeks.

“So…” Dia began, eyes darting back and forth in suspicion between the two lovers she’d managed to make her bed with. “Is there something between you, or…”

“No,” Maki harshly replied.

“Sure!” Mari shouted over her.

“_No_,” Maki asserted one more time. “We’ve fucked a few times. That’s it.”

“You would not _believe _the dicking down this woman can dish out,” Mari replied in a dreamy voice. A smile crept across her lips. “Oh, wait. You can, actually.”

She perched herself on the foot of the bed, crawling over towards the two of them so that her cleavage was fully exposed through the neck of her apron. The spatula was unceremoniously tossed across the room, clattering on the floor with a harsh metallic clang.

“Don’t you need that?” Dia asked.

“Nah, I already burned the pancakes anyways. It can wait until later. Now, what were my two paramours up to without little ol’ me?”

“We _were _relaxing,” said Maki.

“Well good thing I’m here then! Scootch over, my dear.”

With the way that Mari pushed and shoved her way into their midst, Dia had little choice other than to do so. She pried herself from Maki so that Mari could take her place, and before she even had time to think she was pulled into Mari’s own embrace summarily. She flinched at the sudden force applied to her sore body, however, and Mari looked on at her with concern.

“Are you doing alright?” she asked Dia tenderly, her voice much more level than before. “You took quite a beating last night, I have painkillers if you need them.”

“I’ve experienced worse,” Dia replied with a weary laugh. Despite her instincts, she felt herself sinking into Mari’s embrace, her breasts serving as the perfect pillow on which to lay her head. “I think I just need to relax for a little while. Can I stay here through the afternoon?”

“Move in if you like!” When countered with a harsh look from Maki, Mari only laughed. “Oh hush, Makicchi, I only kid. We have such a _good _guest, don’t you think it’s only fair that we be good hosts in kind?”

For effect she pointedly looked down to Maki’s cock, which was erect again only moments after she’d finished down Dia’s throat. Maki blushed. Mari giggled. Dia rolled her eyes.

“You seem like you’ve been… well, doing a bit more than relaxing,” Mari added slyly.

“Were you afraid you were missing out?” Maki replied sarcastically.

“But of course, my dear! It isn’t a good fuck if Mari Ohara isn’t there.”

“And _what_, exactly, is your definition of a ‘good fuck?’” Dia asked, her eyebrows furled in unamusement.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it yet, _pet_. I have quite a voracious appetite.” Mari leveled a smug, self-satisfied look at Dia, not even faltering when Maki began grunting beside her. Looking towards the third member of their bizarre little trio, Dia realized exactly why - Mari’s hand was wrapped around Maki’s cock, stroking it slowly as if the act were the most casual thing in the world.

“You know, Makicchi, I think you owe me for allowing you access to our pet here. Don’t you think I deserve something of a… finder’s fee, perhaps?”

“Do I need to remind you that I told you about her?” Maki asked through gritted teeth.

“Details shmetails,” Mari replied with a childish _pffft _for effect. In a smooth, effortless motion, she hoisted herself up and on top of Maki, pinning her down to the bed as she saddled Maki’s crotch and grinded against her erection. “I think I’m owed my fair due! I’m sure our obedient little pet here agrees, after all.”

Mari looked to Dia with a look that said she expected agreement, the unwavering rigidity of her expression arousing Dia’s submissive tendencies.

“Yes, Mistress,” she replied dutifully. Between her legs she felt a heat as she watched Mari grind away languidly at Maki’s erect cock. The motion was slow and familiar, like the two of them had a tempo all their own - it was a dance that suggested a mutual respect between them, as though they acknowledged each other’s dominant tendencies and put them aside long enough to fulfill a shared, carnal desire.

The sight aroused Dia so much that she could do little to stem the tide of longing, attempting to satiate it discreetly by slowly grinding against a pillow that had been resting on the foot of the bed. The friction did little, but at least it wouldn’t encourage the ire of her newfound mistresses.

As she did so, Mari had already begun lining up her labia with Maki’s erection, slowly lowering herself down onto it until the two of them were connected and Maki was entirely sheathed inside Mari.

“How are you this fucking tight?” Maki grunted as she grabbed onto Mari’s hips, giving her leverage with which to begin slowly rising and falling back down onto Maki’s cock.

“Us Italians know how to take care of our bodies, my dear,” Mari replied with a mirthy laugh, the rhythm of her words barely impacted in the slightest by the love they were making.

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” Maki tightened her grip on Mari, letting her nails mottle and stain Mari’s pristine skin as their fucking got more intense, rough, _primal_.

“It means that you find me irresistible, Makicchi!”

True to form, Maki’s eyes were devouring the sight of Mari bouncing up and down on her cock in the pale glow of the morning sun, and Dia was doing just the same. By now she’d left a sizeable stain on the pillow from her frustrated attempts at eeking out some pleasure from the fabric, and evidently Mari had taken notice with a sly smile.

“Would you take some pity on Dia and get her off, please? I mean, humping a pillow? You’d think she was an animal. It’s so pathetic,” she bemoaned. The way she talked down to Dia only fanned the flames of Dia’s arousal further, however, and by the time Maki beckoned her forth she was far from above scrambling desperately towards the promise of another’s touch.

“You were really getting off that much from watching us fuck?” Maki asked wryly. “Maybe Mari’s been an influence after all.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Mari asked with a pout as she slowed to a halt, sat down on Maki’s erection.

“It _means _that you like cucking yourself, Mari.”

“Oh! Huh.” Mari paused for a minute, brows furled as she pondered Maki’s words. “I guess I do, don’t I? I never thought about it like that.”

“Shut the fuck up and ride me, Mari.” Maki’s harsh glare seemed to have little effect on Mari, but evidently the two of them were on the same page regardless. Mari just gave a noncommittal shrug and began grinding away once again, leaving Maki to return her focus to Dia. “You don’t expect me to forget that I’ll need to do laundry to get rid of that stain you’ve left, do you?”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Dia replied, her head bowed and pussy dripping wet. “I’ve acted improperly.”

“I’m not going to argue that,” Maki grunted as Mari’s movements got more intense once again. “Of course, I think there’s going to be plenty of time to punish you down the road,” she added with a self-satisfied smile as she brought a hand from Mari and towards Dia. It was an awkward angle, but she managed to position it between Dia’s legs, stroking her labia slowly.

“Mistress,” Dia moaned, just that small amount of attention paid a blissful gift all its own. “Please touch me, Mistress…”

And with that Maki slid a finger inside, then two, both of which were quickly coated in Dia’s slick. They began moving with little pomp or circumstance, less interested in the trappings of something as pointless as ‘lovemaking’ and more in bringing Dia to a quick climax. Maki curled her fingers to achieve a better angle, testing her positioning until at last a thrust inside earned an eager cry from Dia. With little aplomb she began hammering away at that spot, the palm of her hand coming into contact with Dia’s hardened clit. The pleasure was enough to leave Dia babbling, begging for more.

“I want you both so bad,” she spoke aimlessly. “I want to keep being your pet and serve you and obey you and, god, _fuck_!”

Before she even realized what had happened Dia found herself reaching orgasm, allowing it to wash over her as she fell back onto the bed and away from Maki’s touch, content to bask in the morning sun. Its warmth crackled and sparked all the way from her core to the tips of her fingers, and before long she heard Mari screaming out in pleasure as her two Mistresses came together in passionate fits.

She supposed it was a good sign, if anything, that the three of them shared such timing - there was something deeply arousing about the sight of multiple lovers all sprawled across the bed in varying states of contact with one another, reaching a shared state of pure bliss. It was an experience altogether dissonant with the night before, the hard edges and harsh lighting of _MUSE _replaced with a soft, tender intimacy nonetheless steeped in the kind of hierarchy that the three of them loved so.

After a few minutes Mari rolled off of Maki with a contented sigh, falling down between her two lovers once again. Afterglow washed over them like a gentle tide might lap at the beachfront, leaving in its wake an easy silence as the three of them panted and recovered the energy they’d sapped from one another. Dia pulled herself closer to Mari, and before she could question the decision she pressed her lips to Mari’s own. Mari’s eyebrows tilted upward for a moment, but the shock evaporated quickly as the two of them settled into a gentle rhythm. The kiss was surprisingly chaste for the standards of their time together up until that moment, the only presence of tongue being gentle flicks against the other’s lips. Instead they focused on the feeling of each other’s touch, of a kind of intimacy they had yet to share. Mari’s hands found their perch on Dia’s body, roaming it with an effortlessly confident kind of possessiveness, gently gliding along and only deigning to tease the hint of any more sexual pleasure.

Dia moaned into Mari’s lips, whispering sweet nothings and promises of devotion that were swallowed whole without hesitation. Truthfully she’d felt somewhere deep inside her that this was what she needed all along, but with Mari’s perfectly soft lips trailing from her lips all the way down to her neck, bitting and suckling brand new marks of ownership beside the hickeys from last night, that devotion felt so acutely _right._

Soon enough Maki joined in on the fun as well, moving from her place on the other side of the bed to Dia’s feet. She worked from the opposite end towards Mari, showering Dia’s body with attention. She kissed Dia’s immaculately-manicured toes, then up to her ankles, painting a trail of affection to the inner of her thighs and past her still-soaked labia. She paid particular attention to the definition of Dia’s toned stomach and to the contours of her breasts, lavishing them with an affection that contained multitudes. It was full of a possessive kind of love, of a dominant putting her submissive in her place with praise.

And then the two of them met at Dia’s collarbone. They traced it with love bites and kisses in a symmetrical dance, crashing into each other above her sternum. With Dia still whimpering and mewling beneath them they pulled one another into their own kiss. It was short but nonetheless imbued with meaning, like a silent reassurance to one another of a shared bond. Whether that bond was Dia, the club, or something further, Dia would have to find out. What mattered now wasn’t the particulars of their relationship, but the perfection it carried in that very moment.

After all, none of them had ever been partial to the traditions of romance. They preferred to color in the shape of their love with golden hues of light and passionate strokes, then draw the lines around their creation once its form had already been decided. The result was a relationship bound not by obligation but by who they were as people - it was their shared love of hierarchy and rigidity, but it was also all the devotion that came with the relationship between a dominant and a submissive.

It was right, and Dia knew it was exactly what she’d been seeking.

~=O=~

“I’m sorry, you own _what?_”

Dia balked as Maki idly swabbed up maple syrup with a bite of pancake, her hair wet from a morning shower and body clad in a ratty sweater covered in stitched tomatoes. Underneath she wore a pair of pajama bottoms with pink bunny slippers, the kind Dia expected Maki would be caught dead in by anybody who hadn’t just been dicked down by her the night prior.

“It’s just a few hospitals. Don’t read into it.”

“You’re a Nishikino, Maki! What _am _I supposed to read into?”

“How about the fact that Mari seems to have actually taught herself how to cook for once?”

Maki punctuated the sarcastic statement by shoving her fork in her mouth, visibly savoring the fusion of the pancake’s tang and the syrup’s saccharine sweetness.

“I’m offended, Makicchi,” Mari lamented as she glided around the kitchen, cleaning up used dishes and preparing refills on coffee. Only after Dia and Maki had nearly finished devouring their breakfasts did she finally join the two of them, a piping hot mug of black coffee in one hand and a stack of pancakes in the other that resembled the tower of Babel more so than any kind of nutritious meal.

“Since when have you ever been offended by anything?”

“Since your parents called my family _new money_,” she replied with a scoff. “I mean, just because I had the help teach me how to cook doesn’t make me some kind of peasant, you know?”

“Mari-san, you should really stop talking before you say something even more disgusting than what you just spewed forth.”

“Mari-_san_, huh? Whatever happened to Mari-sama?” Mari replied with a nauseatingly self-satisfied grin painted across her face. “I swear, one day and the sub’s already getting bratty. They don’t make ‘em like they used to!” A theatrical flair of the hand was meant, Dia presumed, to represent the degradation of polite society. Or something to that effect, anyways.

“Unless you’re willing to argue that making breakfast somehow constitutes an act of domination, I’ll call you Mari-sama when you’re busy earning the title,” Dia insisted with her feet dug into the metaphorical sand. She took a bite of pancake and chewed slowly. “These are really good, by the way. Damn.”

“Old family recipe,” Mari explained with a sly wink. “I’m full of surprises, as you’ll soon learn.”

“Really?” Dia asked blithely. “I have yet to learn anything about you that betrays my first assumptions.”

That was enough to have Mari _roaring _with laughter, and it took a minute before she was able to compose herself enough to reply.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a sub with this much of a mouth on them,” she said through tears of laughter that pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Okay, I’ll bite. What was your instinct?”

Dia hummed in thought and took a sip of coffee, letting the question simmer before she would even begin to deign it with a response.

“New money, eager to show it off. Naturally blonde and won’t shut up about it, thinks it makes her more important than the rest of us. Stunningly gorgeous and resentful that nobody takes her seriously because of it, so she has a mouth that moves a mile a minute and relishes using it to run laps around others. Claims to love vapid floozies, but has a secret soft spot for women who might generously be called massive raging bitches because unlike everyone else, we see through her shit. How’s that?”

“I certainly don’t see anything wrong with it,” Maki replied with a humored smile crossing her face. She turned to Mari, smiling all the while. “Is your ego wounded yet, Mari?”

Mari was just staring blankly at Dia, but her lips eventually managed to form a reply, words heavy as they left for open air.

“I cannot begin to described how aroused you just made me,” she said. Maki and Dia both scowled almost instantly - if Dia squinted, she could almost see the faint glimmer of drool at the corner of Mari’s mouth.

“Are you serious?” Maki asked. Mari nodded emphatically.

“We’re going to round three, girls.”

With that she sat up and pulled Dia and Maki up from their places at the table, dragging them to the bedroom despite the sun’s place so high above them. Not that Dia minded - she was perfectly fine whittling the day away doing anything, as long as it with these two. And if it involved being strung from the ceiling and lavished in attention by two of the most dominant women she’d ever met?

Well then, all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
